


Yutzpracachia

by jiajiajia7



Category: Tonhyuk - Fandom, 佑猴
Genre: M/M, 哨向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiajiajia7/pseuds/jiajiajia7
Summary: 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已OOC严重，慢更新，慎入仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事





	1. Chapter.1&2

**Author's Note:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流哨向au设定，更新慢，OOC
> 
> Tony造型是solo一辑，老张没想好，反正只是笔力不够提示一下而已，不重要不重要x
> 
> 必然HE，关于背景设定后面慢慢补全吧，现在只有个大概

Chapter. 1

在指定的那扇门前站定，张佑赫看到了在房门旁伫立了不知多久的文熙俊。不同于其他监禁室，此地并无哨兵把守，却并没有令此时此刻凝重的气氛有所缓和。文熙俊手里拿着一个文件袋，瞧见张佑赫的到来时就伸手递了过来，许是因为旁侧有窗的缘故，他无名指上的铂金婚戒发出了令接过文件的哨兵觉得十分刺目的光。

向来表情与肢体语言丰富的向导这次收敛了表情，可一双大眼里仍透着浓重的担忧。张佑赫见状对他笑了笑，虽不够有力，却也足够使他这张不笑时候极度冷漠的面孔显出一点温柔的人情味来。对于这种结果，他们都早有预料，只是这次突然了一些罢了。

文件拿在手上也不打开，其实张佑赫早就将复印的版本看了数遍，硬要说的话，其中大段的字句他能一字不差地复述出来，哪怕从心底不肯接受。但他绝不是把这些都挂在嘴上的人，因此即便也有很多担忧，他依旧如从前一般，用文件袋拍了拍文熙俊手臂的外侧，并轻声道：“没事，有我在。”

“嗯，以前就是你们关系最好，”文熙俊闭眼点了点头，“好好待他，弟弟那边你们也不用担心，都在国外安顿好了。”

“好，那我进去了。”张佑赫不再多言，他微微咬紧了后槽牙，将手搭在了洁白房门的门把手上，不需要多用力，就将那房门推开一道缝隙得以进入。

屋里是另一个世界。

布置还是佣兵塔一如既往地简洁，不过舒适度远比拘押犯人要来得高些。屋里有两扇很大的窗户，占了同一面墙的大部分面积，但它们只是用来透光的装饰，并不可以打开。正对着房门不远处摆着一张桌子，而桌子后坐着一个安静的人，双手都绑着锁链，似乎沉重地垂在桌面上，虚握成拳，在此刻强烈的光照下显得皮肤近乎要和全白的房间和家具融为一体。

这人一直垂着头，刘海长而厚重，垂下来遮住了眼，看不清表情。下颌骨的线条太过干净到了锋利的地步，身上也是柔软毛皮披肩遮不住的消瘦。这段日子显然他没少受苦，但这并不影响他的高贵，特别是在太阳光辉的照耀之下，愈发显得不食人间烟火了起来。

今日是个好天气，哪怕在这里，没人的心情是好的。

张佑赫一步步走近，脚上沉重得更甚当年为了练习而绑在脚腕上沙袋的分量，但就算他再难前进，这段距离实在太近了，他轻易就接近了始终不曾动弹过的人，因此他们之间的距离也缩短成了只有一张简易桌子的宽度。

“安胜浩，男性向导，25岁，被同住的向导友人发现于自宅中精神崩溃......”张佑赫的声音很轻，像是怕打扰到什么一样，“......精神体消失，情绪波动剧烈，随时可能精神暴动.....佣兵塔诊断为生理性向导病......结合病情以及新颁布的结合法，强制与哨兵结合。”

随着他说话，安胜浩也逐渐抬起头来。他的刘海仍有些遮在眉目间，使得只露出些许的色深蓝眼里的目光十分迷离。在听到最后作为宣判一般的“强制与哨兵结合”时，他忽然弯了弯唇角，戏谑并疏离。

旧时的记忆和如今的人重叠，发型模样都有些变了，可刻在骨子里的桀骜还是在的，打不垮击不穿，是否展示出来也是在他一念之间，但只要还在，大概就会令自己觉得欣慰罢，张佑赫默默地想。

至少没有太差，或者说，只要赶上了这次再见，那就算他状态跌入谷底也没关系，都没关系。

张佑赫居高临下地看着安胜浩，没有表情的面孔显得无比冷酷，但他的双眼里有太多复杂的情绪，难以辨认。安胜浩辨不清也懒得再辨，就微微偏头，用一种奇妙的角度来仰视张佑赫，笑容也很快淡了下去。

他的姿势虽然看上去非常放松，但整个人都紧绷着，看起来犹如在防备着什么。

这种表达令张佑赫又想起了那个他选择不说出来的词——失忆。而且从一开始负责安胜浩情况的就是文熙俊，他们都不约而同对安胜浩保持这方面的缄默。安胜浩的记忆断在一个很微妙的点上，确切来说是他刚刚分化成向导的那段日子，而随后9年的向导时光在他脑中系数变成了混沌和迷茫的状态，拨不开迷雾，想不起旧人。

如果不是这样，安胜浩不论如何也不会对自己露出这样的表情来，不论如何。

不过决定已经做了，他也没必要无趣地旧事重提。若不是安胜浩自己想起来，那他们马上的关系变化就会让所有曾经在被提出时就变了味道。安胜浩是得了病，是失了忆，不是变傻了，而且他还比一般人要聪明和细腻，他会想更多东西，那都不是张佑赫要的。

他没有和文熙俊逞能才道出安慰，他在下了决定时就有自己的想法。

即便他们目前还算陌生人，他却还是忍不住抬手，用手掌捧起安胜浩的颊侧，小指触到柔软的耳垂。由于怕他突然病发而受伤，他的耳坠已经都被摘掉了，不过佣兵塔做事从来都是蛮横不讲道理，张佑赫就算用了五感也无从找回那对小小的十字耳坠，只想着回去以后给他再买一对更好的才行。

贴合过来的体温令安胜浩微微战栗，他慢慢闭上眼睛，让眼睫遮住了眼下的浓重阴影，用他自己都出乎意料的最温和的态度，接受了眼前这个给他熟悉感觉的陌生哨兵，接受了自己强制结合的命运。就算不接受又能如何呢，他终究抵抗不了佣兵塔，除非有一天他体内的向导彻底死去，否则他永远做不了一个普通人。

哪怕安胜浩想做的事情，从来没有做不到的，可在束缚他们又保护他们的佣兵塔这里，他再有力，也终究是弱势的一方。

“我是你的哨兵，张佑赫。”

“你做的够多了，跟我走吧，换我来保护你。”

 

Chapter. 2

张佑赫的家很大，但东西不多，全都放得整整齐齐，使得这里如样板间一样赏心悦目。

安胜浩被安置在沙发里，经过了半小时的车程，他仍对于自己重获自由的事实有些恍惚。在这陌生的环境里，他没有好奇地四处去瞧这属于他的未来居所，只是将双手放在膝上，十分拘谨地坐着不动，若不是张佑赫开了窗户有微风会吹动他的头发，一切就犹如静止画面一样平静无澜。

因为有哨兵出现，为期半年的监禁治疗也终于结束。其实在他们会面前，张佑赫填了不知道多少表格，不然佣兵塔也不会那么爽快放行。但佣兵塔终究是佣兵塔，明白他们所有的小心思，而且安胜浩情况特殊，所以他们将会在佣兵塔的保护性监视中度过一年，确定结合并能够参加任务才算真正合格。他们回来时候就有专车送达，而车座前排的两个工作人员目前也守在张佑赫的家门前，屋里的两人有任何出入需要都必须有他们陪同，否则视作违法行为。

倒也是费尽了心思不许他们逃跑。

其实最初定下的监视人数有八人，一共三组，一天一换班，但后来还是文熙俊在其中帮忙游说，张佑赫也签下了无数保证书，最终减少到两人，只看管前门。

对此，张佑赫没有自己想象中的负担，他在这之前更多的困扰在于和安胜浩的见面上。他大概也有四年没有见过安胜浩了，本以为见面时候会觉得尴尬难堪，然而当真的看到记忆里鲜活快乐的少年变得那么冷淡且带有一种十分易碎的气质时，他明白了文熙俊在他进门前的那副表情的真正意义。情况还是太严重了，所以比起那些莫须有的近情情怯，担心早已在重见的第一眼就彻底充满整个心房，至今还疯狂彰显着存在，不允许他做出丝毫的忽视行为。

当然，他不会忽视的，毕竟这些年来，他没少在梦里勾勒出如今这景象来，可哪一次都不是这样安静冷淡的安胜浩。

而这样的安胜浩同样拥有致命的吸引力。张佑赫想过自己这般毫不挑剔地对各种模样的安胜浩产生着觊觎是否有些太过不堪了，可细想一想，他会放弃一些坚持去接安胜浩回来不是没有原因的，当然也不是同情心泛滥或者趁强制结合而直接占有，他就是仍然爱着安胜浩而已。

四年时间，如果新的结合法在四年前公布，那他怕是没有机会再接近安胜浩一次了，更不要说与他结合，所以还是醒悟得不算晚罢，一切都还能拯救。

张佑赫也是在此刻思绪纷乱自顾不暇，没多去招呼安胜浩，干脆在厨房里一边做饭一边整理心情。他的精神体本来匍匐在他脚边，尾巴有一下没一下地轻敲着地面，不过终究耐不住寂寞，在抬起爪子抚了抚面上因动作而翘起毛发后，还是轻快着脚步跑到了安胜浩身边去。

身为哨兵，张佑赫的精神体非常具有侵略性——他拥有一只黑豹，身材其实远超现实中的豹类，直逼老虎，足见他自身的强势。但黑豹在安胜浩面前总是一副家猫的模样，一定要有身体的某部分贴着向导才算满意，有时候被忽视了，还会轻轻叼起安胜浩的手放在自己身上，当年可是被其余几个人暗地里笑了不知道多少次。

这回也是类似的，它来到了向导面前，先蹲坐着等待被抚摸，当发现对方的视线根本没有落在自己身上时，就一下跳到沙发上，硬是把头塞到了安胜浩放在膝上的双手之间，而后便很无赖地闭上眼发出舒服的呼噜声。作为精神体的拥有者，张佑赫当然也知道它做了何种丢人的举动，不过他无意克制。精神体代表本我，精神体做的就是他内心最想做的。他是个人，他活得克制隐忍，那是他的自我约束，是对社会和哨兵向导体系的妥协，但精神体没必要妥协，它的存在本就不是所有人都能觉察的，再放纵也无人能管，便由着它去就好了。

安胜浩也是没料到这人看上去冷冷淡淡的，精神体竟然如此狂野和热情，一时没招架住。他愣了愣，对贴上手的触感似乎终于有了些反应，于是轻轻曲了曲手指，抓了抓黑豹头侧的毛发，结果被黑豹当作了友好的表达，立马起身将安胜浩整个人扑倒在了沙发上，而后亲切地贴上去窝在他身体一侧，粗壮的长尾穿过向导的腿间，缠上了一侧细瘦的大腿，堵死了向导逃跑的路。

对于黑豹这种看似示好实则十分强劲蛮横的行为，安胜浩只是眨了眨眼，随后把手轻轻放在了黑豹额上。他到底是个向导，就算得了病，也不代表他没有能力。果不其然的，厨房里传出了响声，似乎是有汤锅掉在了地上。安胜浩微微勾了勾嘴角，凑近痛苦到利齿都呲出来却仍然不愿意松开钳制的黑豹，终于说了他今天的第一句话，浓重的鼻音和久不开口而略沙哑的声音十分动人，直接透过黑豹的圆耳传到了张佑赫的脑子里：“按照要求，我已经是你的人，用不着玩这些花样。”

弯腰捡起小锅，张佑赫垂眼看着上面因从高处跌落而显出的变形，轻轻叹息一声。他把锅洗好往里丢了食材并接了水放在炉子上小火先烧着，而后擦了擦手从厨房里走出来。黑豹在这个过程中被他收回脑子里，形体从安胜浩身边倏地消失了。

走近在沙发上仍然维持着被扑倒后仰卧姿势的人，他越过沙发靠背探头，看向导美丽却有故意卖弄风情之嫌的笑容，心动的同时还是按捺住了冲动：“Tonya，没用的，不是我碰了你他们就会让你逃走的。”

你大概是被病情折磨而忘记了，你曾经是H.O.T.小队的一员，是震惊佣兵塔的优秀向导，所以不管你怎么努力，佣兵塔不榨干你最后的价值，是不会放你走的。

看安胜浩变了表情，先前的那种冷淡和疏远感再度强烈起来，张佑赫反而微微抿了嘴，露出了些许笑意来：“事情最差不过如此了，所以要赌一赌相信我一次吗？”

相信我能带给你你要的东西，这一次，我不会再误解了。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事  
> 【稍微提起老大和小嫂子】
> 
> 【注意】  
> 涉及到一些关于分开的描写，au世界，绝对不上升  
> 仅在我的世界观设置下符合他们当时的立场所做的选择，是我剧情的安排，和现实各种小道消息无关

Chapter. 3

哨兵们总是不愿意碰厨房，因为他们的五感都太过敏锐。厨房里炉火的热意对普通人来说有时都难以忍受，而哨兵那过度延展的感知更是会在那种环境中时刻经受着煎熬。且不说炉子，就是一些比较刺激的调味料的触感和嗅感对于某些哨兵也算是酷刑，所以他们普遍吃得清淡。

张佑赫也是差不多，从分化后就饮食转淡，但他并不抗拒烹饪。对于他来说，做饭其实是一种很好的对自我感知控制方面的锻炼。在该投入感知的时候放大，在该收起感知的时候缩小，这种能够随着很日常的行动收放自如且不会叫他人察觉的程度是有必要的，因为很可能能救自己一命。

向导们没有哨兵那么强大的五感，味觉也始终是普通人的状态，所以在给安胜浩的那份菜里，张佑赫又多撒了一点盐。他如今对调料的把控也是炉火纯青，仅用感知就能比电子秤更加精确称量这些微小的计量，当然，用量多少的计较里其中还包括一些烹饪经验以及对安胜浩的了解。其实称量和细微感受是很多哨兵都拥有的能力，但他们总觉得自己的五感不是用来做这个的，就根本没有碰过类似的东西。

四年前的张佑赫也有过类似的想法，然而事实是他还是一直坚持着做了下来。可能这世上确实不乏天才，也不乏天生的首席哨兵，但他张佑赫原本就不是那种人，他只是暗地里努力更多而已。哪怕他已经失去了成为首席哨兵的机会，可努力终究有回报的，即便只是给太久没人关心过的安胜浩做一些足够可口的饭菜也好，怎么都好，他不求更多。

如果不是作为哨兵向导，他们大概不会在这种年纪就一个活得像失去了曾经拥有的全部而格外珍惜现在的小老头，一个则病得彻底分不清过去现在和未来，连最最关心自己的人都再也想不起来。

不同于非哨兵向导的普通人，在25岁才人生正是初有起色，一切正逐渐按部就班的时候，25岁的张佑赫内心已经寡淡如水，因为大是大非大喜大落他都经历过很多次了。他只是比安胜浩好一点而已，因为他是哨兵，他仅仅生理上的感知活跃，而不是精神和情绪上的，所以他还扛得住。

安胜浩才是心思最细腻的人，甚至由于身为向导，他对情绪的感知更敏锐，让他无法从中解脱，所以哪怕是精神崩溃，也是生理为向导才导致的。如果他不是，那他的生活至少会比现在好一点。

然而他们从来没得选择。

饭菜端出来以后，张佑赫才发现安胜浩在沙发上睡着了。他一手抬起放在额头上，却遮不住眼球在眼皮下不断地动，应该是睡得不安稳的表现。和常规认知不同的，他的睡姿倒是没有人们常说的那种在母胎中就形成习惯，保护自己的蜷缩拘谨，但这并不代表他的内心也是如此坦然。张佑赫忽然觉得他这种不掩饰弱点的姿态反而更像是在赴死，可其实安胜浩没有那么强烈的愿望想要轻易离开人世，不然也不会在佣兵塔中安安静静接受半年的治疗，直到等到自己去接他出来。

人若是有心彻底离开，没人拦得住。佣兵塔再手眼通天，最多也是限制他们的自由和行动，终归不会肉白骨而活死人。何况不管是哨兵还是向导，无心恋世便是无用之物，比起他们自己放弃自己，佣兵塔才是将他们当作渣滓率先抛弃的那一方。

只有有用的哨兵或向导对于佣兵塔才有价值。

哨兵向导们如今能与普通人共存，其实还是要仰仗着佣兵塔的努力，是佣兵塔的存在使得在普通人里显得异类的他们有了庇护的权威，哪怕代价是他们要参与一些对于普通人来说过于危险的任务，这也使得哨兵向导大多不能寿终正寝，他们没命活那么久的。

这同时是最近新的结合法颁布的主要原因。哨兵向导的人数这些年在不断减少，发生这种情况也是必然的。虽然普通人中还是与极少数会突然分化成哨兵向导，但哨兵向导结合后，后代也不是全部能够继承到父母的特殊体质，有少数一部分会不分化，直接成为普通人。如此一来，哨兵向导总体人数维持相对稳定就很艰难了，而且最近的世界形势并不算好，人心惶惶，做的事情也越来越出格离谱，在参与重大任务中死亡的哨兵向导越来越多，结合法才被紧急颁布了。

新的结合法规定，所有年长于18岁而未结合哨兵和向导须在法案颁布后的半年中彼此结合，否则视为违法行为，会被佣兵塔抓住强制结合。

听起来是给人了余地，但半年内找到合适的结合对象这种事太难了，他们根本没有这种准备以及行动力。过去的结合法根本没有对这方面的强制要求，所有哨兵向导几乎和普通人有着类似的概念，那就是不急于结合。如果不是感知或者精神力方面出现一些问题需要肉体结合来改善，通常大家都会保持很长时间的单身，特别是在没遇到喜欢的人的情况下。

不过真要说起喜欢——张佑赫垂头，微微弯起嘴角，下唇微微突出，使得唇间出现一道细缝，吐出的气刚好吹动他最近没修剪而有些长了，随着他俯视而垂下的额发——当年所有人都以为他和安胜浩相互喜欢着，并且会在21岁时候去结婚。

他垂眼瞧着安胜浩的睡脸，探出一根手指，同时张开他的感知，如同一张网一样笼罩住安胜浩整个人——眼睛能看到他微弱的身体起伏，耳朵能听到他均匀的呼吸，鼻间是他身上浅淡的向导素气息，而手指下能感受他肌肤上所有的纹理......这是哨兵的特权，只有他们能如此细致入微地感受爱人，记住独属于自己的世间无双。

但是他们没有结婚，他们分开了，一共分开了四年。

等到再一回首，他的Tonya变成了这副模样。

安胜浩至今还活着的原因，大概还是心有不甘吧。他可能永远不会自行了断，但他的不设防代表他愿意给一切想要截断他命运进程的人机会行动，看上去毫无反抗的能力。这样矛盾的处事方式是以前同队时候不曾见过的，也是清晰明白地告诉张佑赫，四年的时间他错过了太多。

说不心疼都是假的。

是终于背不动沉重的包袱了吧？可为什么从来不联系，从来不说……张佑赫也知道，对于向导来说，坦白过度负荷的意思就等同于需要一个哨兵介入生活，予以精神和肉体上双重扶持的代价就是结合，可安胜浩这般骄傲，肯定是不肯随便臣服于瞧不上的哨兵了。以他善良的本质，可能会不吝啬于给感知过载的哨兵提供一些临时帮助，但他不会轻易以此作为结合的契机。

不过，七炫和在元也不行吗？张佑赫始终是想不通这点。

由于文熙俊和安七炫这四年都还服役于佣兵塔，所以他们知道结合法颁布的消息要早得多。文熙俊结婚多年，和那位女哨兵仍然恩爱，不会受到影响，可安七炫还是联络了同样维持单身的李在元，两人商量了一下，最终决定出国避避风头。李在元在做自由佣兵，连事务所都不固定，说走就走没有顾虑，但安七炫出乎意料地也很轻松，他一点不在意自己仍是挂名的首席哨兵，也终究选择离开佣兵塔。临行前，他们四人找了个安静的小店，在一起小聚了一下，那也是时隔四年，他们难得一起坐在了同一张桌子周围。

除了没有安胜浩在场，一切都和过去没有什么区别。

两个弟弟压力还不算大，席间也开起了玩笑，但终归欢声笑语冲不散对安胜浩的关心，他们的谈话几度中断，演变成四个人沉默喝着酒，直到这一段尴尬再被文熙俊故意打破。他到底曾经是队长，最是懂得照顾人，可即便如此，安胜浩的事对于他来说也是太动容了。

人不在席间，可存在感一直强烈。一旦想起在佣兵塔中接受治疗的安胜浩时，其余三人还是会将目光纷纷投在张佑赫身上，仿佛他和以前一样，又一次成了小队里最值得信任的Key Man。所以就算一切没有明说，就算没有向导的情绪感应能力，张佑赫也知道，他们都觉得，唯有自己才能救安胜浩。

唯有自己吗......可安胜浩失忆了，不记得过去暧昧不明的那段往事分毫。但不管是否失忆，对于安胜浩来说，是自己，是安七炫，或者是李在元都没有太多区别的。他们都是一起经历了那些出生入死的任务，当身体和精神承受不住需要哨兵的时候，选谁都可以的。

就算不是爱情，如果安胜浩请求，安七炫和李在元也不会拒绝。他们两个也说过，总是担忧安胜浩照顾不好自己，于是经常去看看，走动其实还挺频繁，一直关系很不错。他们两个都很可靠，也一直没对谁动过心。都不是小孩子了，会惦念着独一无二的爱情。只要相处习惯了，在一起觉得舒服，总比有爱情却性格不匹配而生活艰难要来得合适些。

所以为什么没有尝试，还硬是让自己过得如此叫人揪心呢？

张佑赫固然心中怀有疑问，但不管何时让他去用任何方式任何代价去救安胜浩，他都会毫不犹豫地去做的。

这次也是一样。

毕竟他们分开，从来不是因为爱情中断了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事  
> 【稍微提起老大和小嫂子】
> 
> 【注意】  
> 涉及到一些关于分开的描写，au世界，绝对不上升  
> 仅在我的世界观设置下符合他们当时的立场所做的选择，是我剧情的安排，和现实各种小道消息无关

Chapter. 4

他们H.O.T.小队一共五个人，两个向导，三个哨兵。

当年的佣兵塔完全不同于现在。那时候没有如此苛刻的法律，对哨兵向导的管理是很松散自由的，更不会强制要求高于精神结合之外的结合行为。正是由于如此环境，他们那个时期才得以出现许多多人小队。

除了他们以外，后来还有其他的名字也算响亮的队伍，比如SHINHWA，G.O.D，NRG等等。每个小队都有哨兵有向导，数量有时不都是对等的，够用就行。他们会如同普通人服军役一样，要一起组队出任务，不过哨兵向导的特殊性令他们的任务都不轻松。大多数队伍起步时候，成员才刚刚分化，大家都是16岁左右的年纪，其实任务过程中对于突发情况的表现都很是稚嫩，抗压能力也弱，如若不是相互鼓励扶持，就算强大如H.O.T.小队，在当年从一开始就成为了佣兵塔里的传奇，赞美的光环也不足以让他们坚持下来五年。

这五年里，什么危险的任务他们都碰过了，彼此真的都是过命的交情。队里除了队长文熙俊，就安胜浩是向导，张佑赫、安七炫、还有李在元则都是哨兵。文熙俊挺特别的，他明明全能，最终却分化成了向导。他和安七炫更早就熟悉了，分化后干脆直接先进行了精神连结，于是在小队成立初期是他们两个搭档进行主要任务。

安胜浩是在小队基本确定成员时候加入，因此先和比李在元年长一些的张佑赫先进行了一下精神连结，方便张佑赫无所顾忌地行动。李在元是他们五个里年纪最小的，性格也没有太强的攻击性，一开始就被安排帮着比文熙俊要来得弱势一些的安胜浩警惕些近身的危险，不怎么用延展五感，也不太需要向导看护，平时都是安胜浩和文熙俊交替分神查看一下他的状况就能兼顾到了。不过也没想到，等他再长大一点，哨兵的能力并不比张佑赫和安七炫弱，于是对于谁来负责李在元的问题，他们还开了个小讨论会。

那时候的安胜浩是少年气最足的时候，有种初生牛犊不怕虎的骄傲劲，对一切都无所畏惧，笑着率先接受挑战。他在与张佑赫保持精神连结的情况下试图同时连结李在元，本质玩笑着试探，竟然出乎所有人预料的成功了。其实这样做是非常乱来的，哪怕精神连结并没有太强的单一性，文熙俊同作为向导则并不赞同。可既然已经成功了，安胜浩就暂时没有断掉，结果就这样同时维持着两位哨兵的稳定将近有三四年的时间。

到了后来……后来其实很混乱，随着几人都不断成长，对任务越来越熟悉，面临的挑战也越来越大。佣兵塔的态度也在不断转变，逐渐要求越来越高，不考虑空闲也就罢了，还总是将最危险的任务丢给他们。在如此高压之下，五个人对于未来其实都逐渐有了不同的想法。

安七炫自小就是想成为首席哨兵，因此再多的苦他也忍了，甚至仍然心甘情愿地服务于佣兵塔。张佑赫和他不同，是想要从佣兵塔离开，去到外面做自由佣兵，可以根据自己的状态调整任务安排。他们两个算是选了完全不同的路，即便没因此争吵，也变得无法互相理解。而总是跟在安胜浩身边保护他的老小李在元那时候更像个墙头草，他对团队的依赖性很强，只是想在队里做事，不想单独谋求出路。作为最年幼的成员，他一直也在等着哥哥们想出完美的解决办法，反正对他来说，只要不分开，去哪里都无所谓。

当时都是轻狂的年纪，更不要说H.O.T.已经闯出了名堂，成为了其他哨兵向导们的偶像，经常被提起，被当成神祇，于是他们自己不免都有些失了分寸，完全不考虑他人地坚持自己的选择。尤其是张佑赫和安七炫，暗地里滋生了不少误会和不理解，哪怕那时候有过交流，但终归还是略显隔阂。而就在这期间，发生了一件可以说成为后来所有轰轰烈烈伊始的一件事——文熙俊需要离开队伍两个月，因为他要和一位女哨兵结婚了。

其实不管是队长还是队员，暂时离队都不是什么问题，因为一旦遇到危险系数高的任务，他们会被强制要求归队，否则就要接受佣兵塔审判。何况文熙俊作为队长，哪怕身为向导也从不退缩，在曾经的任务中多次受伤，终于也到了身体快不能承担的地步。他和那位女哨兵相识很是偶然，但彼此投缘，年龄也都合适，愿意结婚真的该算是一件好事。

可就是偏偏上天捉弄，就在他离开几天后，是真的出事了。

文熙俊要结婚，就彻底断掉了和安七炫的精神连结，不过在那种情况下，只要安七炫不毫不顾忌地使用五感，也不会轻易感知过载，毕竟他也是一位很有经验的哨兵了。他们几个人除了给文熙俊送祝福之外，就是在考虑这个队伍今后该如何进行下去。是向佣兵塔再申请新的向导来入队，组成一对一的哨兵向导搭档来满足高难任务的需要，还是暂且如此，也不管文熙俊结婚，就这样只维持小队原本的模样——毕竟对于安胜浩同时连结两位哨兵的事文熙俊明显不赞同，所以他不可能连结自己妻子的同时再回来连结安七炫，那他以后在队伍中的作用也很难说了。

他们当然不是很愿意找新人来，彼此都是磨炼配合许久了，默契太高，容不得新人，可问题也确实摆在面前。文熙俊不算开了个坏头，他们是该考虑了。就算最小的李在元也都不再是什么都不想就只要完成任务的单纯年纪了，队伍里谁都有可能在接下来也遇见喜欢的人，到时候要是有需要结合而离队的问题是他们必然要面对的。

几个人商量无果，话题也就转变了。当时也不知怎么突然又提起来了，说让安胜浩趁机试试能不能一次连结三位哨兵。他们三个都是哨兵，对向导不够了解，文熙俊又不在，就胡闹起来。安胜浩一个人招架不住他们一起说，就笑着答应试试。不过，就在安七炫坐好等着安胜浩尝试连结的时候，忽然有佣兵塔的人过来找，说是有紧急任务。他们四人本来说文熙俊不在，需要等待他归队，但对方说不是难度很高的任务，只是佣兵塔抽调不开人手才找到他们。话都这样说了，习惯突发任务的他们也没在意，收拾了一下就迅速出发了。

但那次只是看上去简单而已。

对面是叛军，也就是主要由反叛佣兵塔的哨兵向导组成的组织，其中还有一些和他们合作的与佣兵塔对立的非人生物，一众人联合起来针对哨兵向导的特殊体质，布下了重重埋伏。

安胜浩的精神力非常敏感，他几乎一到地方就开始提醒在场的三位哨兵小心，可惜的是，那次他们遇到的是非常有针对性地部署，别说整个H.O.T.来应对了，就是再抽调其他四五个小队一起来，也不一定能对抗得了彼时的攻势。

因为安七炫没有与向导精神连结，于是换了张佑赫和李在元一起去先发侦查。先中埋伏的是李在元，随后是被从安胜浩身边引开的安七炫，两人纷纷感知过载，只有张佑赫在行动中幸运地寻到了一处壁垒，才得以免去被瞬间剥夺战斗力的结果。他们没有轻敌，但错误的情报令他们行动的方式出现了问题，很快就遭受了严重的打击。安胜浩是在场唯一的向导，所以他毫不犹豫地在帮李在元整理了感知后让他暂时躲起来，然后以最快的速度和安七炫进行了精神连结。进行精神连结不是小事情，迫于压力在战场终于进行当然也就成了叛军眼里的活靶子。彼时张佑赫来不及撤回，一直被敌方骚扰和压制，唯一的向导身边完全无人保护，等他连结成功后，身上也受了很重的伤。

安七炫好不容易恢复了感知，尽可能快地带着安胜浩寻找到一处掩体，却对他一身血迹无可奈何。他恳求安胜浩主动断开精神连结，也不要再随后来救他，作为佣兵塔的一员，作为一名哨兵，他必须冲锋陷阵，至于是死是活，都是他个人的命数，不需要再强行拉扯。

后来据安七炫回忆说，那时候的安胜浩抿着嘴看了他许久，才终于点头，眼泪毫无预兆地从他眼眶里滚落下来，似乎做了很艰难的抉择。

看到他同意，安七炫才头也不回地又冲了出去，想替张佑赫和李在元做掩护。

他们三个哨兵默契非常，简单的行动间就明白了如何配合，都想要以部分牺牲来保存团队实力，咬牙忍痛做起了自己的分内事。然而，他们都没有猜到唯一的向导安胜浩准备如何了结这场战役。

安胜浩是确实比普通向导要来得更强势，甚至他也能打，可比起哨兵，比起同为向导的文熙俊，他还是在体质上弱了一些。他的长处一直藏着，在那一次之前所有人都没有特别在意过，因此显得那一次的爆发格外可怕。

他当时不仅切断了和安七炫的精神连结，同时还有张佑赫和李在元的。三个哨兵都感到了向导通过弥散开来的精神予以他们的最后一点安定的情绪，随后，一切连结消失，而对面的叛军开始出现各种各样的异状。

安胜浩按着伤口起身，脸上几乎没有表情。他的一侧眉毛被一些缠斗中击飞的尖利碎片划过，留下十分明显的断口，桀骜异常，还衬得一双偏深色的蓝眼十分冰冷可怖。沾了血并贴在颊边的金发依旧带有盈盈光华，然而看起来却无比扎眼。在那日糟糕的阴暗天色衬托下，紧绷下颌微微咬唇的他犹如从冥界踏着尸体走出来的索命死神，停驻的下来的姿态高贵而优雅，脸上未干的泪痕让他瞧上去似有些悲悯，可目光是那么果决又残忍。他站定不动，眼睛看向叛军埋伏的方向，而随着他眼皮微挑，视线移动，叛军那方开始了疯狂地自戕行为。

张佑赫立马意识到了问题，他什么都不管，立即奔向了安胜浩。但他还是太远了，只在对面的血腥味传来的时候才接住了苍白了面孔的向导下坠的身体。他率先跪地，用自己的膝头作为缓冲，急忙低头去瞧躺倒在他怀里的向导，那对先前令人为之战栗的蓝瞳看上去快散开了，蓝色中映着他背光的身影，有不断涌出的泪水将他急切的模样冲得破碎分散，从未见过的危机情况似乎在那个刹那忽然有了实体，不断砸向他的心头，让他心口疼得厉害。

精神攻击——这种事，不是每一个向导都做得到的。赌上所有精神力，操纵起对面全部叛军的情绪，让他们愤怒瞬间高涨的同时忘记到底在仇恨什么人，最终只能发泄似的互相伤害，这种事说起来都很玄，可安胜浩做到了。只能说他们原本都错误地估计了安胜浩拥有的能量，同时也丧失了阻止他的机会。

安胜浩断掉所有精神连结就是怕自己精神力崩溃影响到作为伙伴的三位哨兵，他自己对进行这样大规模的情绪操作结果是有所准备的——这个事实是后来他们推断出来的，于是也更加自责，如果能早点侦查清楚，安胜浩就不至于陷入如此境地。

那是张佑赫永远忘不掉的一战。

而且他还记得，当时安胜浩伤口涌血，但整个人表情恬静地躺在自己怀里，看上去很是轻松。在陷入昏迷前，他有小声问了自己一句话。

“佑赫......你会救我对吗？”

会的，我会永远救你，在你需要的时候。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段过去写得有点急了，不过过去其实真的不是本篇的重点啊，重点是要好好（健康x）生活啊！  
> 写他们这个小队的故事和现实中的我团发展史没有关系，没有关系，没有关系（重说三），佣兵塔不是傻帽，写的前因后果也只是想给佑猴两个创造一个前队友的暧昧关系，没有其他意思。  
> 关于17年前的事，我作为一个（萌cp很久但才刚刚补课起步的）新人，没有任何发言权。我只是根据一些谁都看得到的结果进行了剧情安排而已，给他们安插的逻辑只符合我文中世界观，不是我用来揣测或者脑洞现实的，希望各位大天使不要误会  
> 其实我也想过，避嫌一样反着来，让老白想走，让老张想留，但那样更做作，最后还是按照已经定论的结果进行了分配。我也说过，我写文投机取巧，就是搞个au世界改编既定现实，这次也一样，理性对待吧，别太跟我这种不上道的人较真了。  
> 我觉得我解释够多了，其实我是au设定，真的不用在乎太多，但我就怕最近大家嗑得厉害，一看这种发展，就误会了我的意思，但如果一定要给我扣帽子我也受着，谁让我确实写了这样的情节，想交流走评论吧（骗评论x）。  
> 不管怎样，我还是想坚持写完这篇吧，没想到前两章还被点了那么多红心，突然很有干劲，真的谢谢大家了


	4. Chapter. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）
> 
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已
> 
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入
> 
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事

Chapter. 5

似乎是被在颊侧流连的手指轻微的动作所惊扰，安胜浩很快睁开了因短暂睡眠而变得稍显茫然的双眼。

张佑赫有些诧异于他身为向导却对触碰如此敏感，但也迅速反应过来，其实并不是碰触的问题，而是安胜浩那过于敏锐的精神力在发挥作用——他并未将自己的家当作安全地带，哪怕患着向导病，他也仍然像是以前一起任务时候一般，维持着他如今已经非常脆弱的精神力，来感受着对于他来说十分陌生的环境中所有的风吹草动。

“可以吃饭了。”没有对他的表现置喙什么，张佑赫尽量让自己表现得自然些。他努力微调着自己的面部肌肉，不想一如往常着冷酷到底，同时也放轻柔了语气，哪怕他的声音本质还是带有挥之不去的冷感。

记得在离队的几年里，总有人说他会成为最难缠的那种哨兵，因为面冷心冷，做事目的性明确，少有迟疑与犹豫，人生的字典里更是没有“温柔”二字存在过的痕迹，几乎就是个机械人一样。彼时，他会隔着深色的墨镜注视着那群一边这样说着一边哄笑的人，直到他们纷纷噤声才转身离去。对于被如此评价，他不喜欢却无法反驳，因为他那时候确实是那样活着的。

那是他和安胜浩分开以后的日子。

他想着，手上筷子捏得紧了些，夹断了一块豆腐。断成两节的无辜食物落回汤中，让平静的汤泛起涟漪，一如张佑赫那自见到安胜浩后就不平静的心情。

他们是怎么分开的呢？

在安胜浩爆发出精神力对抗叛军后，他昏迷了很久，不仅仅因为身体的上的伤害。叛军里的向导们也都不是弱者，在他的精神攻击中也曾联合起来试图对抗他，虽然在安胜浩强大的精神力面前还是落败，但他们也给他造成了一些不可逆的伤害——那也是在分开后很偶然的机会下，张佑赫才知道的，连安胜浩自己可能都不清楚的事实——他被那些向导予以了一种暗示。

予以暗示也是些强势向导们的能力之一，一般都是用在与人谈判时候。这种技巧都算不上是骗术，因为它起效的方式突然且自然，让人无法分清楚那些念头是自己心中所想还是被向导暗中予以，所以这种能力从来都很可怕。

曾经也有向导精于此道，借此能力戏弄他人，引发了很多社会问题而被治罪，但因为普遍的向导都太弱势了，拥有此种天赋的向导数量也并不多，而且比起伤害他人，暗示其实更多是作为向导的自保技能，所以佣兵塔一直没有禁止过暗示的使用。

按理说，能爆发出那么强大的精神力，安胜浩的精神屏障应该也不弱。作为一个熟悉同类招数的向导，他不会被轻易种下暗示而不自知。但那一次，他是拼上了全部精神力对付叛军，自己毫无防御力。并且，在那之前，他还断了和他们三个哨兵的全部连结，连精神力的后备补充都放弃了，因此叛军对他的打击效果足以影响他未来全部的人生。

也是在那个时候，张佑赫才意识到，安胜浩当时根本是和安七炫做了一样的决定。那时候他们三个哨兵都与他一位向导进行了精神连结，让他能更清楚一些地感受到他们三人当时的情绪和想法，进而做出了不该由向导承担后果的最终抉择。正因如此，安胜浩在那时候才会对着安七炫流泪。他从来都是个重感情的人，当然不想放弃安七炫这个已经同队五年一起出生入死的弟弟，愿意以己代之，所以他没有任何保留。

他以为他在那样做了之后，应该是没机会活下去的。

但他是幸运的，他被救回来了。

那次昏迷持续了很久，期间他的头发被剪短，做了几次脑部的手术，切除了在精神力爆发时永久性坏死的少许组织，还好那些部分都不太影响正常生活。当他再苏醒时候，头发很短，翘翘的，看上去又变回了他们刚认识时候的年纪一样，就更让人觉得他偶尔的迷茫表情十分可爱，从而忽视了它出现背后的意义。

那时候的张佑赫也是个傻子。重新夹起块新的豆腐送到嘴里，张佑赫机械地维持着咀嚼的动作，同时自责自己当年的不成熟。在亲眼见证安胜浩创造的奇迹之后，比起担忧，他更多的其实是兴奋。如同一个发现了新玩具的孩子，他对安胜浩的精神力有许多过分的期待。这也算是哨兵的通病了，因为精神领域一直是他们最无能为力的部分，却神秘而有吸引力。张佑赫向来喜欢强大精妙的东西，而那时候的安胜浩毫无疑问地拥有他青睐的特质。

于是在安胜浩醒来的观察期内，张佑赫是陪床最多的人。他在安胜浩昏迷时候想过很多H.O.T.小队和自己的未来，但和先前已经有了大致轮廓的规划不同的，他由于安胜浩那一战中的强势表现而将他也添加到了自己的未来里。他考虑很多很多，并为那些想象窃喜，而当安胜浩终于清醒，他就开始眉飞色舞着将自己的想法全部告诉安胜浩，多次提到要和他继续搭档，并擅自决定好了他们未来的合作模式：比如让安胜浩负责发动精神攻击，而自己则趁机去彻底撂倒那些敌人，可以快速高效地完成任务之类的话滔滔不绝不知疲倦地说，丝毫不见自己那为人熟知的冷漠感，也根本没问过总是安静听他说话但很少开口的安胜浩怎么想，就自说自话着给他也规划了未来和人生。

张佑赫是自己有过私心，想要独占下安胜浩的精神力的。之前他们的关系就很亲密，人人都以为他们两个会最终结合成为一对伴侣，于是经常打趣说笑。久而久之，连他自己也把那些别人揶揄他们两个只是同队却过分亲密的玩笑当做了事实，在喜欢上安胜浩的同时，觉得他们必然会在一起。

如果是在叛军埋伏之前的那个安胜浩，自己怎么做也都没什么关系，因为那个安胜浩跟自己以及队里其他人耍小脾气耍惯了，不管谁把未知说成什么样，等真的有事发生或者有选择出现的时候，也得依着他安胜浩的指挥，不然就会闹起小别扭，让习惯惯着他的所有人都最终听从他顺着他，在非原则问题上迁就他。毕竟他不是真的不懂事地胡闹，他就是个有自己小想法的机灵鬼，可爱又聪明，还会招人喜欢，叫人不忍心拒绝。

然而暗示的存在令安胜浩变了。

他那天抱膝坐在白色的病床上，头侧枕着膝头，一双偏深的蓝眼有些闪避，随后他第一次打断了说到兴起时候双手撑在病床边不断凑近他的张佑赫，用一种很冷淡的态度开了口：“佑赫，我想休息一段时间......可能是很长一段时间，我不想继续做佣兵了。而且我爸爸在国外安顿好了，我会去陪他，然后在那边做个谁都不认识的普通向导，不会再做任何危险的事情了。”

年仅21岁的张佑赫愣在当场，随后他感受到了安胜浩的体温，是向导主动牵住了他的手，面对着他，没有表情地缓慢重复：“我会结束在这里的佣兵生涯，去做一个没人认识的普通向导。对不起，佑赫，我和你的未来没有关系。”

“安胜浩，”张佑赫提起自己被牵着的手，然后用力挥开，声音是从未对安胜浩展示过的冰冷，也是第一次连名带姓地称呼他，“你在对我进行暗示吗，对我也要这样？”

接触会让暗示的传达更稳定且成功率增加，这点还是安胜浩亲口告诉他的。

那一刹那，被背叛的感觉无比强烈，甚至超出了先前劫后余生的庆幸，令张佑赫愤恨不已，不想再同安胜浩多说一句话。他觉得他在安胜浩眼里已经变成了不讲道理也不愿意进行任何沟通的存在，竟然对他直接就要动用到暗示的力量，想要一次性就叫他放弃，并对安胜浩自认的未来深信不疑。

他是个哨兵，他几乎没有精神屏障，对他下暗示，他无法反抗。所以日后他只要回忆起来安胜浩的离开，那必然会和那句“我和你的未来没有关系”一起联想起来，从而中断所有再去和安胜浩联系的念头。这几乎就是向导们能表现出来的最最彻底的拒绝了，安胜浩的意思已经非常明白了，他也没必要纠缠下去。

因此，在四年前，他和安胜浩之间的最后一句话，是在他径直离去去途中，借助哨兵延展的听力才得以落入心中的，安胜浩发音极轻的一句“对不起”。

他们没有吵架，直接就是冷战。张佑赫故意没有去探听关于安胜浩身体的状况，他明白，在安胜浩如此决定后，H.O.T.小队的传奇终究迎来了终焉。但他并不留恋，因为他觉得自己被队中最信任的人背叛了，所以对整个队伍的美好记忆都开始打了折扣。

他那时候心思太乱，思来想去都觉得是安胜浩经过残酷战役后精神力不足，不然自己其实未必能察觉到他的暗示行为。看安胜浩的样子，不是第一次那么做了，那在先前精神力足够的时候，对于一个能够独自对抗那么多叛军的向导来说，是不是把他们哨兵玩弄在鼓掌之间是非常容易的事情？对此没有抵抗力的自己没有察觉到的暗示又有过多少次？会不会连两人之间亲密到有进一步发展可能的暧昧关系也都是通过暗示才得以实现的？

想法是很可怕的东西，而且在见识过安胜浩一朝爆发的精神攻击后，张佑赫很难不把一些过去的事情往已知结果上去拼凑。其实不管什么人，都可能会这样做，但在知晓真相后，张佑赫每每回想起自己当时的偏执，就非常非常自责。

在那不久后，他选择了离开，还是按照自己的意志去做自由佣兵，并在跟佣兵塔递过申请后才告知其他同伴。他还记得当年文熙俊听到他冷酷话语时候面上微妙的表情，但他也只当作是作为队长来说，文熙俊仅仅是表达对自己要求离开的不理解，没有深究太多。

可能就是做错了选择的代价，在他重新找到落脚的事务所后，就很快卷入了一桩和仍未根除的叛军有关的跨国任务。他办了假身份，在事务所的运作下开始在国外四处辗转，调查的过程中也接点私活，逐渐接触了许多异国的地下赌场以及非法拳赛。那是犯罪者们的乐园，丑恶的程度是原本被佣兵塔所保护的自己不能想象的。他花了一些时间去适应，习惯后偶尔也会藉着拥有官方许可的假身份，在那里用逢场作戏作借口掩饰，放纵宣泄一下自己紧绷的情绪，竟然还能因此得到一些“目标”的信任。

他们说他是那种看上去非常美好却完全留不住的人，因为他的心不在那。还说和他交流是刺激并危险的，不过有付出就有回报，因为强大是最有吸引力的。不得不说，他们其中有些人其实活得比张佑赫以为的要更肆意纯粹——他们爱钱，但他们也留不住钱，因为挥霍可以带来快感，而快感才是生存的根本。何况只要他们觉得值得，钱从来不是唯一的一般等价物。他们就是一群亡命徒，为了亲眼见证他们心中的“昙花一现”，付出什么代价都无所谓。

张佑赫那时候对他们的想法也是似懂非懂，但他从来不是轻易堕落的人，因此还是保持着和佣兵塔时期一样的，非同队人难以企及的高姿态，这使得在与那些人来往的整个过程里，他自己没觉得确实付出与失去什么，但那些人却似乎真的得到了什么。他们把张佑赫当成可以分享快乐的友人，甚至毫无芥蒂地与他说起了当年那次叛军们偷鸡不成蚀把米的可笑战役，根本忘却了那次他其实也是当事人。

就是在那个时候，张佑赫才从那个幸存的叛军向导那里听到了玩笑般的故事全貌，了解了他们给安胜浩种下了一个什么暗示。

他们没有让安胜浩立即自我毁灭，因为他们从不止步于让佣兵塔的人陪葬那么简单的报复。

他们拼尽全力最终夺走的，是安胜浩的所有自信——就像惩戒一个天使，先夺走他的荣光一样，自卑感会伴随他一生，且无法根除。

失去了自信的安胜浩会变成怎样张佑赫想都不敢想，他急忙将手头的情报交给其他同事，马不停蹄地赶回国，结果飞机才一落地，就被佣兵塔的人截住了。

在他不在的一年多里，佣兵塔为收回权力，逐渐加强了对自由佣兵的管理和干涉，于是张佑赫在国外的行为也一直被监视着，成为了罪证。他没有被公开审判，只是被押解于佣兵塔中拘禁两年。

在安胜浩病倒被佣兵塔带走治疗的时候，正是张佑赫拘禁期满的时候。

在经历了那么多后，四年后重见的他们其实都变了。

张佑赫不再是以前的张佑赫，安胜浩更不是以前的安胜浩。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有点卡文，也没啥时间了，慢慢更吧，我这个春假肯定更不完了，还没复习【吐魂
> 
> 其实我这也是复合梗，就问你们怕不怕【被打死
> 
> 对于本文中老张介意的点我需要解释一下，因为在这个设定下，哨兵精神方面就是不设防，向导来事的话他们没办法，老张误会是猴不想搭理他了就直接给他下暗示，让他不仅死心还别想复合，就出离愤怒了，但真的是误会了，而且猴的行为那个时候已经被叛军们的暗示影响了，可惜那时候没人知道，所以不是无缘无故地发脾气啊x，笔力不够，怕表达不好，就在这说明一下
> 
> 其实本来这篇想写特别佛的老张xsolo一辑时候的漂亮易碎猴，但讲真，写着写着老张就佛不起来了，我不知道为什么，他自己就强势了，不是我专门想的......所以吧，我也就跟着感觉走了，反正我设定的也是11年大元退伍造型，强也没毛病【。


	5. Chapter. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）
> 
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已
> 
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入
> 
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事

Chapter. 6

安胜浩吃东西的样子很可爱，哪怕他瘦了很多，颊上都没了肉，可食物会让他鼓起两腮，如同某些啮齿类的小动物似的，给看他吃东西的人很大满足感。

张佑赫由于回忆起旧事而淡了食欲，又随便吃了几口饭就放了筷子，手里握着勺子假装舀汤喝，实际就是一通乱搅，让汤里的食材浮浮沉沉七上八下。

长达两年的拘禁让他的性格发生了很大改变，原本冷酷的只是外表，如今却也内敛了心情，逐渐变得表里如一起来。他不再像几年前那么冲动，但执拗还不肯抛弃他。拘禁的简单生活一天天挫平了锐气，让他更加像个固执的小老头——当初来探视他的文熙俊和安七炫都这么说。

这两人还都在佣兵塔服役，纷纷成为了首席哨兵和向导，也确实是实至名归。张佑赫的这次拘禁使得他终身丧失了成为首席哨兵的资格，安七炫了解他，怕他心里在意没提这事，还是文熙俊开玩笑似的点了一句，但他接下来就说了叫张佑赫更在意的事情迅速转移了话题。

文熙俊给他讲了在他离开的这段时间里，安胜浩到底是怎样活着的。

那阵子也是接近拘禁期的最后了，张佑赫在听完以后也没有表现出来太多的表情，哪怕他其实因为知晓了真相而根本无法保持平静。

文熙俊的情报基本上都是根据安胜浩的表现猜的，却也八九不离十了。他曾经是队长，对队里每一个人都太熟悉，而且他是个向导，对任何人的情绪都能有感受，自然也忽略不了曾经同队的另外一个向导那急转直下的精神状态，哪怕安胜浩硬是一个字都不说。

安胜浩最终没有出国，他在张佑赫离开后还被佣兵塔扣留了一年，不是作为惩罚，而是进行了研究。他的强大精神力到底是震惊了佣兵塔高层，于是研究项目也立即被提上了日程。

对他进行的研究不算太过分，文熙俊看过部分报告，都是很常规的检验，但检测到的结果才是他最担心的，因为安胜浩的精神力在测试中变得非常不稳定，而且他对负面情绪的感受能力已经到了前所未有的程度，换句话说，只要身边百米内有人有负能量，那就会以一定比例投射到安胜浩的精神世界里。

不仅如此，他最大的问题是不懂得如何转化这些压抑的可怕情绪，使得它们堆积在他的精神世界中，代替他感受幸福和快乐的能力，成为他气质中如影随形的一部分。他开始变得忧郁和孤僻，哪怕他尽量在保持着微笑，并没有断绝与人社交来努力维持正常的生活状态，可终究还是快要敌不过负能量从不停歇的侵蚀。

文熙俊在探望张佑赫前，去见了一次安胜浩，结果并没有让他欣慰多少，即便安胜浩从来没有气馁，一直在挣扎，可作为向导的生理机能终究成为了他最大的负累。文熙俊那时候就预言过，安胜浩那样下去，迟早会出问题。

“我知道，你对他还有感情，何况他也一直是单身，你们就别彼此折磨了，定下来好好过日子吧。”文熙俊坦言，作为过来人，是想点拨一下张佑赫，让他心里有个底，知道轻重缓急，最好是获得自由以后就马上去找安胜浩，尽可能多帮帮他。

可谁能料想到，在张佑赫拘禁结束前，安胜浩就发了病。强烈的不安和悲伤蔓延了他所住的整栋公寓，楼里的所有住户都受到了很大的影响，也因此才被佣兵塔重视。为了方便治疗，他过去所有的会诊记录被佣兵塔官方性地汇总整理，而作为首席向导的文熙俊也得以第一时间看到他从前不得见的“真实”——原来安胜浩从四年前对抗叛军后就确诊了向导病，病情不断反复，他只在自己状态好一点的时候才和最关心的他的前队友有一些交流往来，不想让他们担心太多。

可这种事又哪里能瞒得了永远呢。

时间只走了四年，但对张佑赫来说，仿佛是沧海桑田。

当初会那么生气，大概也是因为感情太深。而今，再度面对安胜浩，他体内的感情终于褪去了种种自以为完美作为包装的借口，露出本来的面貌，仿佛浓墨重彩一样，给这他亲自装修的，整体以白为基色的房间都着上了颜色，似是寒冬过去，春暖花开。

就算面前的向导什么都不记得了也没关系，反正以后他们会一直在一起。

可能是目光太不加以掩饰了，安胜浩在咽下食物后抬眼看向张佑赫，而后忽然自嘲似的笑笑：“面对着一个病恹恹的向导就没有食欲了吗，哨兵？”

“叫我佑赫，”张佑赫的记忆里，安胜浩还是嚣张不知愁的少年，因此对他方才那个表情着实是认同不了，却也不敢加以指责，只是在纠正了称呼后淡着语气继续道，“我没别的意思，只是想看看你是不是还吃得习惯。”

安胜浩也放下餐具，双手藏到桌子下面，尽量减少自己肢体动作传递出来的讯息。他有些缓慢地眨着眼，说话的声音很轻，语调里也似乎带有一种叹息一样：“为什么要对我这么好，我给不了你什么。”

“做饭就是对你好了吗，Tonya？你的要求真的很低，”张佑赫闻言不禁微微眯起眼，喉结微动，顿了顿才控制住了语气，但说出的内容还是暴露了他内心的焦躁，“你倒是提醒我了，我应该在各方面多注意些，让你知道什么程度才能被当成‘对你好’的标准。”

这一次，安胜浩没有很快接话。他微微垂头，过长的刘海就遮住了眼，拒绝和张佑赫眼神交流。

对于这种无意义的闪躲，张佑赫就耐着性子等着，他现在最不缺的就是时间。不过在等待期间，他也分神想了想别的事情，比如等下带着安胜浩去修剪一下刘海，因为他格外想念那双颜色好看的蓝眼睛。

沉默持续了许久，最后还是安胜浩发了声。他们之间就好像默认了一人说一句话来代表一个回合，在自己的回合里不开口的话，另一方就会一直坚持规则沉默下去。他其实也可以耗下去，但那没有意义。面前的哨兵身上断断续续地给人一种不食人间烟火的寡淡感，可当他开口时，说一不二的强硬气势又那么明显。这种人不达目的很难罢休，论耐力比心性，大概是赢不了的。

安胜浩并不怕哨兵，可令他不想开口的原因是他实在看不懂张佑赫这个人，不明白他到底是不是被佣兵塔强迫才接受命运来到自己面前说要结合。因为不管张佑赫看上去有多冷酷，会仔细收拾房间还有亲自下厨做饭就明显代表了他对生活是有热爱和憧憬的，甚至想带动可能会和他一起生活的自己也变得努力生活。既然不是个混日子过的人，为什么不试试和佣兵塔请求换一位健康且同样热爱生活的向导呢？带领一个已经病重且几乎丧失对生活渴望的向导过理想中的日子，可并不比去与佣兵塔交涉换一位本质更优秀的向导容易多少：“我不清楚你出于什么目的这样......”

张佑赫对于沉默之后的这种版本的开场白并不接受，他大概能猜出来安胜浩想说什么，所以云淡风轻地打断了他的话：“想知道我什么目的的话，做个精神连结不就好了。”

安胜浩闻言猛然抬首，和等待已久的张佑赫对上了视线。他感受到的没错，这个从一开始就表现得很内敛的男人终于转变了气场，寡淡的面孔忽然就有了种非常强烈的攻击性，一双黑眸里似有利刃，把他钉在椅子上不敢动弹。他应该是许久没见过这样的哨兵了，生病的脑子记不清多少事，模糊的片段里全是哨兵们对他毕恭毕敬表示感谢的顺从模样，哪里有过这种不容置喙的强势？对于如此陌生的情景，他内心有些恐慌，但他并不想要在张佑赫面前表现出来。而且不知怎么回事，他丝毫不愿意认输，即便是硬着头皮逞强也不想落于下风。

这不是他的行事风格，他不该在哨兵面前做出如此愚蠢的行为，特别是在自己还患着病的情况下，他根本控制不了事情的发展，挣扎是没有意义的。

安胜浩抿了抿嘴，说到这里他似乎有有点明白了张佑赫的意图，哪怕只有一点点。从他们两个如今的状态对比来说，进行精神连结后，更为受益的一方绝对是他自己，而非这个主动要求要和自己建立连结的男人。可如果不给他想出合适的理由来，安胜浩无法说服自己去顺从他的意思——他无法心安理得地接受任何人的恩惠，他的人生没有那种余裕。

有攻击性却表现得如此寡淡......那难道是觉得孤独吗？眨了眨眼，细想之下，安胜浩觉得自己大概找到了一个说得过去的理由。张佑赫身上，确实有和自己类似的那种独行者的气息。其实对于他们两个都是，孤单不仅仅在表面，而是已经深入了灵魂，举个例子的话，就是假如此刻让他们两个都身处在全世界最热闹繁华的地段之中，哪怕以他们的能耐，都可以很快和周围人交流玩闹起来，看上去很快就融入了那种气氛，可实际上心里还是一片死寂，难以沾染上半分喧嚣。

所以寻找一个向导结合，随便一个什么向导都行，因为只要肉体连结的关系确立，向导就能够洞悉哨兵的一切思想，当然就可以不再去担心这世上没有人能完整彻底地理解自己内心而继续孤独地生活下去。

何况这种理解是一辈子的。

如果真的是这样，安胜浩反而可以放心下来。

他不惧怕予以，哪怕张佑赫明显要的太多了，却并不是他给不起的东西。结合这种事，其实最终受益的，通常还是向导。他本能地无法相信张佑赫，但他目前还没彻底废掉，如果结合后确实能恢复些，那自己想要东西也可以不依靠张佑赫，只凭自己去争取。

如今最重要的，就是让佣兵塔早些放心并在一年后如期撤掉对他的监视，那样的话，只要忍耐一年的时间，再计划一切都仍然来得及。而且由于哨兵向导的特性，到那时，张佑赫才是无力扭转一切的人，因为结合后他的所有思想对自己透明，他的所有不情愿都被自己洞悉，他们两人的精神世界是完全连通的，是真真正正的没有防备。所有的暗示都会很快很直接地起作用，没有任何后顾之忧，甚至可以借用哨兵的力量帮助自己出逃。

他这辈子已经这样了，大概也不会再爱上什么人，对未来的伴侣没有特别的期待，就算和一位男性哨兵结合也没什么关系，至多是在每次肉体结合时候吃些亏，和自由比起来，也算不得大损失了。

“我明白了，我会你精神连结，至于赌约，需要看精神连结的结果。”在计算了一番利弊之后，安胜浩已经心里有数，但他还是想要一点一点地松口。

“我会给你时间适应，一切都会慢慢来，”张佑赫收敛了些尖锐感，眼神逐渐温柔起来，说得缓慢而诚恳，“但你也不要再抗拒。”

听到这，安胜浩忽然笑了起来。他晃了晃头，甩开遮眼的刘海，表情干净纯粹得犹如张佑赫记忆中初遇时候的模样，好像被安抚了一样终于如释重负。

但他不是真的高兴，张佑赫在心里默默地想，哪怕他不是向导，但多年的相处让他仅凭着对安胜浩的了解也对一切都心知肚明，他的向导虽然心善，可并不是个一两句话就能被打动的人。

不过也好，有效果就好。

想到这，张佑赫抿嘴微笑，整个人透露出来的温柔带有他自己都不知道的杀伤力，让安胜浩觉得有些无所适从，他才意识到，自己碰上了一个什么样的狠角色。

是真的失策了。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）
> 
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已
> 
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入
> 
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事
> 
>  
> 
> 文末大段小作文和废话OTL

chapter.7

直到穿着柔软的衣服，将身体陷入白色的床褥中并彻底放松下来的时候，安胜浩才一边盯着白色的天花板，一边细细回忆起今天都发生了什么。

真的是漫长的一天。

他到此刻都还没有什么要在佣兵塔之外的地方渡夜的实感。张佑赫倒是个形式感很强的哨兵，他家里的装修风格其实和佣兵塔为了节约开支而选择的极简设计很是类似，哪怕家具或者用物的质感以及档次都要远超佣兵塔了，却仍然给他一种并未结束封闭性治疗与离开佣兵塔的错觉。

不过——闭了闭眼，呼吸间全是被晾晒过的被褥发出的温暖和煦的气息，与腐朽沉重的属于佣兵塔的味道截然相反——感觉确实是不一样的。

当然，还有一丝暗涌的冷酷幽香混在太阳留下的气息里，用不着哨兵那种嗅觉也能闻得出来。这种味道十分符合张佑赫给人的感觉，应该是精心选择过的结果。按理说，哨兵们由于五感敏锐而少有用香水的习惯，不过安胜浩确实觉得它的存在中和了男人们身上都难免有的一点点自然散发出来的皮脂味道，让这被褥如同它的颜色一样干净清爽。

这大概是女孩子们沉迷的小说或者脱离现实的想象中的完美男人才能达到的程度吧.....在真的见识到之前，安胜浩很难相信会有男人这样活着。

但就如同初见时涌起的说不清道不明的熟悉感一样，他对张佑赫所表现出来的这种太过于少见而甚至无法用性别来分类的细腻并没有太多的讶异，仿佛早就见识过和习惯了，不需要耳提面命也可以做出最低限度的模仿，哪怕因为是最低限度而相当不到位，肯定还会被不满意的人重新亲自整理，可他还是会去做的。

这种既视感很可怕。

类似的行为不曾出现在安胜浩的生活里，他一直秉承着乱中有序的生活方式，由于太忙，由于没有心思，由于......由于想忽视什么东西。

他记不得了。

思绪到此处突然断了，先前的种种怀疑与奇怪的念头在脑子里打了个转，而后就不知道藏匿到何处去了。他经常如此，埋头苦思也好，使用记忆宫殿也罢，不管如何追忆，都再难寻觅到一点点可以顺藤摸瓜的痕迹，只能等待下一次的灵光一现。于是他这次也是不费力气，因为很快就会有其他的念头去填满方才活跃且丰富的思考突然消失后留下的大片空白。

治疗师说过，当他哪天念头少了，才是真的好了，否则这辈子都会被如潮汐一般的思绪所困扰，日子久了，身体当然难以负荷。

他在心中叹息，而后偏头看向自己在床面上摊开的一侧手臂。视线粗略地扫过身上白色的棉质睡衣上松散的褶皱，最后落到自己的手上。他如同一个昏迷过后对身体暂时失去了掌控的人一样，试探而小心地动着手指，而肢体末梢传来的，远比先前来得明显得多的充盈感是那么清晰，有些陌生又并不是初次体验，更多的感觉大概是久违了。

这种久违感的来源正是和张佑赫的精神连结。

午餐是在他们两人间带有试探的尴尬气氛中结束的。张佑赫虽然行为中带有对精神连结的渴望，却依言没有催促他马上进行精神连结，而是默默地站起身，收拾起了桌上的碗碟。他的动作麻利，在安胜浩犹豫了下是否要帮忙的短暂时间里已经端着摞好的碗碟餐具转身往厨房走了，所以安胜浩也就坐在座位上没动，再度如同在佣兵塔的治疗室里一样，微微垂下头，稍微裹紧了些身上的衣服，然后安静地用等待来虚度时间。

他也不是一开始就这样的。刚刚病发被带入佣兵塔的那阵子，他会反抗进食，会突然开始或者停下大哭或大笑，甚至他还会用指甲去抠那两扇装饰用的大窗户上的玻璃，到手上鲜血淋漓也不停下。这些都是比较极端的情况了，都是难以自控才出现的，还当真不是他自己跟自己过不去的矫情。以他如今的记忆力，其实应该早就记不得如此多的细节，不过当时确实给佣兵塔闹得不得安宁了几次，有一回还比较幸运，他趁乱跑出了治疗室，虽然很快被抓了回来，但为了记住他跑出去时候探到的那段路，他也强迫自己每天都在不断回忆那些相关的种种，即便自己表现出的癫狂确实有些骇人了。

不过后来除了跟着张佑赫光明正大地从佣兵塔里走出来，他就再也没能将足迹落到他做梦都记得清楚的那段自己偶然发现的逃跑路线上了，所以那段记忆没有了太多有用的意义，纯粹只是提醒着他，他到底是个什么样疯魔的人。

所以真的要一起祸害了张佑赫吗？

他其实心肠没有自己以为的那么硬，他不可能完全不思考这种问题。

毕竟他根本不是一个健全的向导。

由于有过逃跑的行为记录，佣兵塔开始强迫他服药。那种药他记不清名字，却觉得很熟悉，大概是自己以前也经常会吃，但剂量定然远没有佣兵塔给的那么粗暴和夸张。除了药物，佣兵塔也派了别的向导来给他做疏导。大多数的疏导工作是一个染着紫头发的男向导来做的，安胜浩用了整整一个月的时间，才记住了他叫文熙俊。

简单的人名，不是不想记，而是他那时候服药频繁，副作用明显。那段日子他过得艰难，整个人水肿得厉害，身体关节如同锈透了一样疼痛滞涩，脑子当然的越来越不清醒。但不清醒也不是完全没有好处的，就是在那个时候，他才学会了尽量什么都不去想地度过一整天，相当于人为地减少自己的念想，活得确实如治疗师所说的，多少轻松一些。

后来药量渐渐减了，他能记住些事了，哪怕记忆系统被毁坏得厉害，可时不时还是会回想起那段极端消极的日子。他倒不觉得那阵子难以自控的颓然迷茫是一种浪费逃跑的时间并逃避现实的行为，毕竟彼时的自己确实是连一点能规划自己未来的清醒都没有，在那种极端的情况下，没有在过重且无自觉的自我折磨中崩溃死去就很幸运了，只有从未经历过那些的人才会自以为是地觉得那没什么大不了的，是他心胸狭隘矫情自饰又抗压能力差，才走不出来。

不过这个结论也并不是他自己得出来的，因为他在那段最最痛苦的时间里，在本能的驱使下，有过不反抗不自救并认为死亡会更轻松的无作为的行径。但可能真的是拼上了一辈子全部的运气，上天仍然垂怜他，让他得到机会幸存下来，也逐渐找回了一点点自我，还能以支离破碎的模样维持着作为安胜浩而活在这个世界上。

是文熙俊做到的。看起来笑着却难掩忧心忡忡的紫发向导用一个能被处在崩溃边缘的精神世界承受的小小暗示，把他从危险的悬崖边缘拉扯回了安全地带里，直到现在都在发挥着作用，哪怕他心知肚明那是被予以的暗示，也不影响其发挥作用。就是这样的关系，使得在文熙俊眉飞色舞着同他说会有一个哨兵带走和照顾他时，他没有马上反驳和反抗，而是安安静静地等来了张佑赫。

除了他需要借住这哨兵做掩护骗过佣兵塔之外，他其实也好奇文熙俊找来的会是怎么样的一个人。

如果只看外表，张佑赫是真的英俊得过分了。他和大眼睛又爱笑的文熙俊一看就不是一路人，也不知道是怎么认识的，竟然让一个首席向导做起了类似佣兵塔里这些年几乎不见了踪影的，专门负责帮助哨兵和向导做匹配并牵线搭桥的“介绍人”的工作。不说这是不是文熙俊不为人知的兴趣爱好，就光看张佑赫这张脸，也会觉得不至于到这地步。

当时他确实有这样的念头，不过随着这半天相处里不断加深的了解，他多少也明白了文熙俊的意思。

张佑赫这种类型看着美好，可一般人真的消受不起。不管是做朋友还是做伴侣，除非是性格柔软非常有包容力，或者心很大从不纠结于三观不同的人，大概都很难和张佑赫相处下去。他天生的面冷就足以让大多数人望而却步，而能有勇气和他开始互相了解的人大多会受不了他在生活上完美主义般的执拗，而纷纷找机会遁走，不再与他深交。朋友之间的关系是要靠双方共同的付出来维持的，不说谁付出多谁付出少，至少有来有往才行。而能和张佑赫有来有往的人按逻辑来说，是要和他同样的高度自律以及拥有自我反省的能力和意识，但放眼望去，如今社会上，这种生而为人本该很基本的东西都已经变成了区分人幼时家中环境以及有没有成长健全的标准，早就不是常见的标准配置了，当然给张佑赫的交友造成了很大的困难。

何况张佑赫自己也肯定难以放下身段来，不管是伯牙子期还是狐朋狗友都不介意地经营着。他这种人啊，面相上就透着认真，而认真说好听了，是坚持不动摇的长情，说不好听了，就是一根筋认死理，所以他要么有世上最好不过的知己挚友，要么就苦苦寻觅但一直孤身一人，并因如此个性而受到很深的伤害。

看他这样子像是后者，但文熙俊不是挺好的朋友吗，又为什么......想到这，他趁着哨兵正在沐浴不在附近，用几乎气音一般的声音轻轻叹息：“啊......知道了，看来是受过情伤啊，难怪。”

他才说完，只是在探出舌尖来润湿一下自己下唇的间隙，忽然觉得脚下的床垫一沉，是黑色的大猫突然出现。它放弃了猫步，但姿态依旧优雅，四肢踩在安胜浩被棉被盖住的体侧轮廓线旁，将矫健的身体的影子笼罩在安胜浩身上。

被肉食性的庞然大物这般特殊“关照”着，就算知晓它是精神体而没有太强的攻击性，安胜浩也不禁有一些本能的畏惧。他收回手，拽了拽盖在锁骨下的被子边缘，不过由于黑豹的压力还在，这个举动并没有成功。

黑豹用圆圆的眼瞳仔细地瞧着他，而后才曲起四肢，将身体俯下，像是一个大号的玩具一样压在向导身上，带着圆耳朵的头埋进了他的肩窝，用毛茸茸的下巴蹭着他裸露出来的颈侧，撒娇的意味十分明显，但却叫被压制的向导觉得有些难堪。

尤其是和他精神连结的哨兵那边有明显的对这么做后的暗喜感，当精神上少了很多遮拦，思想和情绪的传递在这种时候就会自然地带有一种非刻意的促狭，使得安胜浩兀自红透了耳尖。

正在努力恢复平静时，有一种粗粝的碰触感落在耳廓上，安胜浩愣了一下才明白过来，是黑豹用猫科特色的带刺的舌头舔了他。即便是黑豹代替，可这到底是张佑赫的精神体，和他本来的意识分不开干系，所以安胜浩不禁对于才认识一天就如此明目张胆地耍流氓的张佑赫产生了新的准确的评价——这人也是前所未见过的闷骚了。

黑豹出现的时机绝不是偶然。安胜浩根本不用想都清清楚楚，哪怕张佑赫显然是习惯和人进行精神连结的，他做事不经常动心思，就比如他冲澡的同时还延展着听力在关注自己这边的动静这种行为，他根本没思考过，所以就算是精神连结稳定着，安胜浩依旧无知无觉。

这倒也是奇了，因为佣兵塔里，给感知过载的恢复期的哨兵们准备的安全屋里，制造保护脆弱感知的白噪音的，正是水流。那屋子周围的墙壁会遍布水管，里面的水不断循环，可以一直持续着，是在白噪音发生器出现前就存在的设计。所以，正在用热水冲澡的张佑赫到底是怎么透过水声听到他那么轻的声音的？

那么可以推断的，张佑赫的实力比自己以为的要强得多。他是一个非常强大的哨兵，老练而有经验，反侦察一流，警惕性绝佳，一点都不好对付。安胜浩暗忖，觉得自己顶多是仗着身为向导才不惧怕在精神领域可谓是毫无抵抗力的哨兵，否则，张佑赫绝对不是个他该招惹的对象。

偏头想躲开黑豹仍然不停歇的亲昵，身上忽然一轻，而后代替黑豹凑近的，就是才刚刚沐浴过而透过干净睡衣也仍能感觉到湿热水汽的哨兵。他伸出手，摸了摸安胜浩的发顶，而后利落地起身，不见如黑豹般的粘人：“跟我去吹头发。”

安胜浩本不想动，结果被迅速掀了被子拽出被窝，一条钢筋似的强健手臂箍在腰侧，身后的哨兵膝头一顶，他就被迫往浴室的方向前进了。

这一天就这样了，一年真的能过去吗？安胜浩想着，人已经被按在椅子上，头发被打散吹开，吹风机都是噪音小的款式，依旧是哨兵们的习惯性的选择。他的头发不是很潮湿，但张佑赫还是不肯轻易罢休。安胜浩百无聊赖，趁着头发被吹开的间隙，抬眼看向这个亲自动手为他吹头发，动作温柔神情专注的男人，不知道怎么回事，忽然感到心中一紧。

大概只是太多年没被人照顾过了吧，有点错觉，他想。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天恢复上课了【对，我是活在你们过去的时差党（突然中二）】，而且周三周四有考试要复习，最近都更新不了了，还是放个字数很足的单章吧，虽然这文我本来预计一章就2k出头就好，现在单章4k，简直是话唠系代表【。
> 
> 这次视角偏猴一点，设定上是他在半年前失忆了嘛，所以基本就把老张当陌生人对待，连老文都是重新认识的，不过这样的设计并不是因为以前发生了什么让他不能忍受的事而需要从空白重新谈恋爱，而是因为如果不这样，他估计不会轻易接受被老张领回家。不管现实怎样，我这篇au里的猴也是认死理星人，说要自己扛就自己扛，报喜不报忧，直到遮不住了爆发才被人知道（不管是精神攻击的能耐还是得病都是这样），这样强韧的人很难接受他人关照，哪怕是知道人家好心，可被帮助就觉得亏欠，干脆就不说不让人家担心了......其实我觉得这种心态还是挺常见的吧，就这样写了
> 
> 【以下是个人见解小作文，个人向观点不接受批评，但我做法确实不对，可以因此嫌弃我，我会道歉】  
> 至于老张啊，其实我得道歉。我是偏猴饭的嘛，所以我先补课是从猴和其他成员上的综艺开始的（比如未少年和音痴这种），老张的日常生活cut一直没看，就是微博上大家也都说也截图，然后各自说他佛，我也就记着佛了（哪怕我当时其实还是觉得他过得挺好的，毕竟我有室友但我也自己过，所以标准和普遍大众可能不太一样？我不确定）不仅仅佛，还有人说看着他心疼，觉得他孤独啥的，我也都记住了，于是呢，这篇文就是这样的一个人设起手。但是，昨天我才因为觉得掌握不好两个人相处的感觉而去找了点老张的东西看，才看了cut（对不起对不起这么做真的不对，我道歉），然后我发现难怪我写不佛呢，难怪他某些其他的样子会乱入呢，因为真的看了以后我真的没觉得他佛啊【。】我怎么觉得他是道啊，又吃保健品又自己做东西自娱自乐，还强行给练习生听歌将你大爷以前辉煌的故事x，就自己高兴不管别人爱咋咋地嘛，没有说的那么严重啊，所以我都有点觉得自己打脸而且这文写得有问题了。但都写了2w多了，逻辑我也是理顺的，在这个au下是合理的，所以不改也ok，可我必须说一声，我得道歉，真的对不起，反正我看老张不是那种让大家都拼命担忧的状态，我写得不对，我没补课是我的问题，真的对不起，对不起。
> 
> 好在好在我至今没写到的部分，也是本文真正的核心内容（爆字狂魔是这样的），是俩人作为哨向结合后走向美好新生活，就刚好有点反差了嘛，所以呢，就算我不对，也希望大家仍然对这篇文食用愉快。可以不喜欢我的文风以及垃圾语法还有设定啥的，都没关系，但如果看了，还是真心希望食用愉快，不会感到不适。
> 
> 谢谢大家支持了，以及我废话真的太多了，再次抱歉。


	7. Chapter. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事
> 
>  
> 
> 【】中内容属于心理，但不是所有心理都加了【】

*【】中内容属于心理，但不是所有心理都加了【】

chapter.8

头发被吹干了，整齐柔顺地垂下贴在额上，长度却比先前概念中的要来得短了些，很难再遮住眼睛，也令安胜浩感觉自己快要无处遁形。

这世上可能少有张佑赫不会做的事，剪短刘海也当然不在话下。哪怕不是理发师，崇尚极致的性格以及哨兵的超凡五感也赋予了他追求完美弧线以及优秀比例这种客观美学的能力，对于只是修饰刘海这么件小事，他确实展现出了极强的“张氏”风格，达到了和房间布置一般具有强迫症一样的程度，使得最后不论从每个角度来看，细节都十分完美，反倒是让安胜浩没法责怪于他。

哪怕此刻已经有不安感逐渐揪紧了向导的心。

这洗浴间里的灯光，似乎有些太过强烈了。安胜浩闭了闭眼，强忍下晕眩感。

所以头发不剪不是没有原因的。就算病情再严重，只要他开口要求，佣兵塔也不至于连这种小事都满足不了，是他自己不愿意剪掉才一直任由其生长至今。说他这样做是自欺欺人也无所谓，因为视线被遮挡而带来的安全感是确确实实让他有舒适度的。

对于如今的他来说，舒适度可是比别人的看法来得重要多了。他的病严重极了的时候就会失控，癫狂疯魔丑态毕露，早就被人看尽了笑话。如今就算是暂时被带离了治疗室，也并不代表他痊愈了。病发的风险会随着治疗而逐渐降低，却永远存在不会消失，因此他早就不需要介怀着别人的看法而活了，毕竟他在别人眼中也必然是异类一样。他没办法挨个去矫正他们的想法，也没有愿望去那么做。

至于根本不在乎他人的自己为什么会一而再再而三地向妄想将自己当成普通人对待的张佑赫妥协，安胜浩是真的想不太明白。

可能最肤浅的一点就是张佑赫长得有威慑力又十分好看吧。安胜浩喜欢长得好看的人，文熙俊是这样，张佑赫也是这样。他们虽然各自气质大相径庭，可在安胜浩眼里，至少面孔都能因为偏爱而留存下来，不会和其他经常在他身边出现的医护人员一样，在他眼中就是一群如同戴着相同白色面具的人，辨认不清男女老少面孔如何。

而说到面孔，在修剪刘海的时候，除了张佑赫似乎无所不能一般的实力显现之外，同样出乎安胜浩意料的，是那被擦得光亮并没有一丝水痕的镜子中反射出来的自己的模样。

在佣兵塔的治疗初见成效而令他恢复了些理智的那会儿开始，他就很少会在晚上面对他所独居的治疗室里的两扇大窗户。佣兵塔环境独立，治疗室所在的建筑旁边也没有什么其他设施，于是在夜里，透过窗户能看到的，只有带有诱惑力的黑暗，那种放纵的蛊惑是安胜浩惧怕的，因此他通常会在天黑之前就拉上了厚重的窗帘，彻夜开着灯，直到有给他送药和食物的医护人员出现才会再度打开窗帘迎接白天。治疗室里原本配备的镜子被过去癫狂的他打碎了，之后为了保证他的安全，佣兵塔也没有再添置新的。就是这些巧合与他自己处处都刻意回避的行为，使得他确实许久没再见过任何光滑表面上映照出的自己的面容。

因此，在他的自我意识当中，对自己面容的印象还停留在那段发病最频繁的时期。那些由于太过失控而变得极度混乱的记忆里会一闪而过的，是自己在一些疯狂举动的间隙里瞥见的，身体严重水肿的模样，那是连他自己瞧了都会害怕的状态，双眼无神还憔悴不堪，脸上的肉肿胀着变了形状，所有的表情都会让面部的肌肉牵扯出一些正常人不会拥有的凸起凹陷，可怕的程度不亚于一些刻意吓人的美式恐怖片中的形象。

所以当他在沙发上对张佑赫刻意展示出那种带有撩拨意味的暗示时，他的本意当然不是希望张佑赫能被他吸引，毕竟那刻意挤眉弄眼的表情比起卖弄他从未拥有过的虚假风情，更多的其实是在用丑相故意讨嫌。

自认为近乎恐吓式的撩拨，究其根本，只有他自己清楚，那似乎是源于一些被极其拙劣的表现所掩盖的一丝丝善意吧。

他是想给张佑赫一个畏惧他厌恶他而远离他的机会的，在一切不能挽回前，在自己还没有适应暂时逃离佣兵塔的快乐并紧攥不放前，予以了这一份自己唯一能给眼前哨兵的一点点仁慈。

但为什么会有这种心情并这样做呢？哪怕是对于帮助自己许多的文熙俊，他也在脑子能好好运转后没有表现过太多抗拒，还很快形成了一种依赖，有一些不适也会拣其中听起来不那么矫情的同他交流，基本没有担心过自己的状态会影响到文熙俊的生活，更没有想过要远离他。这般对比之下，已经区别对待得非常明显了。是因为文熙俊与自己同为向导，而张佑赫是和自己相异的哨兵才会出现这种难以解释的分歧吗？

安胜浩想不明白。

遑论在重新审视自己此刻面孔的时候，事情似乎也变得与自己想象的模样有了很大的出入。

镜子里这张脸虽然是如自己认知中一般的普通，可却没有令人瞧了就知晓病态的丑陋。整张面孔变得窄小且轮廓明显，五官及周围的皮肤没有堆挤感，清清爽爽干干净净，反而显得正常到有点陌生了。

这样的脸，如果做出那种表情，该是什么效果？

张佑赫对他笑并且直言不讳地讲出那番话也是由于这个原因吗？他心如擂鼓，难得努力着想给自己一个更高一点的评价，哪怕他会为这种想法感到十分别扭——如果是这样的面孔的话，确实是没有太难看了吧。

而且，相较于表情好看与否，更耐人寻味的，是他如何想到并且轻松地做出那般神态的......虽然心里会一如既往地觉得很窘迫，可他如同早已熟悉其中细节，并且经过了无数次练习，才会深谙何种程度最为妥帖。

哪怕是想恶心到张佑赫，也有无数其他方面的选择，偏偏他鬼使神差地选了最暧昧的一种。他明明清楚自己的模样不够好看，怎么会想到用自己这副尊容来练习那种表情，甚至还颇有心得，好像早就预料到了这一天，精心准备并形成肌肉记忆，不管记不记得以前，在那个特殊的时刻都可以表现得轻松自如。

【不管自己长成了什么模样，都一定要那么做一次，在这个哨兵面前做一次。】

当这个念头突然蹦出来的时候，安胜浩鼻腔一酸，险些突然掉出眼泪来。

真的是太莫名其妙了。

所以在被他遗忘的那些曾经里，可能有一些一旦重新找回就会彻底改变他的一生，并且让他再也回不了头的前因后果。可以推断的是，张佑赫很可能也参与到了其中的某些部分里，使得自己的本能在有他在场的情况下，会违背当时的心意，还原出自己最真实渴望的模样。

他明白，当一切和真正的那个被自己遗忘的“安胜浩”有关时，事情就再难以用简单且直线来形容了。他的过去可能确实不太寻常，至于是好的还是坏的不寻常，他已然有些不敢去继续揣测了，尤其是在见到了引起他诸多疑问的张佑赫之后，他反而压下了好奇心，不再不管不顾随心所欲。

他开始变得古怪起来了，他想。

没了太多记忆的状态使得他从不停止地对自己曾经为人的推敲，而时不时自动涌出的奇怪念头就是他思考的开始。说来也可笑，他虽然确确实实是安胜浩本人，然而他对自己并不比别人对自己的了解要来得深刻。他也是一点点的，通过自己下意识的行为来拼凑他脑子里缺失掉了的自我。

其实他很清楚，不管自己遗忘的那段时间里到底发生了什么，都作为他人生的一部分，就算是加上了得病这个让一切都变得艰难的限制，依旧不能阻止他尽量想要找回来些的心情。他必须去做，否则他就更加不完整，也丧失了作为安胜浩存在的意义。

在这种混沌了记忆而迷茫彷徨到难以独自生存时，寻找自由和拼凑自我是他给自己定下来的活下去的目标，他肯定会不断换着方法去尝试，可至于自己拖着这具躯体还能弥留多久，结果究竟能怎样，都不是他关心的重点了。

他命已由天不由他，他努力活下去不是反抗命运，而是顺从。听起来十分没有出息的样子，可他确实是这么想的，也觉得这样想下去，自己会对生死看淡些，能接受一切突然的结果。

他早就做好了这种准备，因为他病入膏肓，但张佑赫应该是不清楚问题严重性的，毕竟他作为一个哨兵，大概对向导的问题懂得少之又少。

这才是比较理性的，对于“在一切开始变得无可挽回之前，还是想给张佑赫一个反悔的机会”这种想法的解释吧。

哪怕在他想到如此清晰明确的“借口”之前，他已经在往那个方面做了。

又不是哨兵，他没能力，也救不了任何人，甚至都无法自救，怎么会突然如此多事，关怀起了一个“陌生”人呢。

吹风机的轰鸣声终于远离了安胜浩一些，他回神的同时发现原来是张佑赫顺手将它抬高，面对镜子开始吹自己的头发了。

看着哨兵对着镜子一脸冷然的模样，安胜浩不禁弯了弯嘴角，并没有在哨兵的注意力转移后逃命似的马上离开。他微微歪了身子，将身体倚靠舒服了，才半翕着眼，打量起了哨兵身上那件在耀目的明亮灯光下显得有些透视感的薄软睡衣，并为那轮廓明显的精健身躯的阴影在心里叫了声好。

安胜浩可不傻，对于一个正直青壮年的哨兵，别管他性格有多沉静冷漠，有些称赞依旧是不能随便说出口的。

不过真的仔细想想，张佑赫外表上几乎没有缺点，加上实力又强，这样的优质哨兵，就算性格再难相处，也会有向导咬牙坚持下去吧？毕竟不说恋爱，作为结婚对象的话，张佑赫应该是个很好的选择了。

向导们如果真的对哨兵们动心，想要主动拴住他们其实是非常容易的，只要引诱哨兵进行肉体连结就好了。结合作为哨兵向导最终定义关系的方式，一旦开始就几乎不可能停下，何况连结一旦形成基本就是终身的，用不着担心哨兵事后反悔，作为要挟手段，可是比普通人那种口头上的告白成功率高出太多。而像张佑赫这种情况，对于狠得下心的向导来说，应该比普通哨兵还要简单。不管之前对于他受过情伤的推测正确与否，他的孤独是显而易见的，只要揪住这个弱点，有针对性地对他好一点，哪怕作为一个强势的哨兵，张佑赫也扛不住攻势，很快就能被攥紧在手心里。

怎么就没向导这么做呢？

安胜浩不免对张佑赫极大可能最后要和自己结合的结果感到惋惜。抛开别的不说，他是真的开始认可和欣赏这个男人了。其实人和人之间的相处很简单，也不需要共同经历什么大事，日常细节其实就足够见真章。所以哪怕按道理来说，他才是作为被迫接受佣兵塔决议要被迫接受结合的一方，可他还能分出一份闲情来替张佑赫稍微考虑一些。

他不至于妄自菲薄，可终究对自己没什么信心。

起初，安胜浩也天真地以为张佑赫多少是不堪文熙俊私下里予以的烦扰和压力，才前来将他领出佣兵塔。但在他们的相处中，张佑赫没有表现出一点不满，甚至方方面面都在关照他，一切生活的琐事都做得顺手妥帖，认真的态度也像是把他捧在了手心里，即便有时候会忍不住用指尖轻戳来试探他的反应，可总体来说，呵护和温柔一点不缺，真的把这样的他当成宝贝一样小心翼翼地对待。

这种感觉让安胜浩十分不习惯，不过比起讨厌，更多的则是担忧。

他在进行精神连结之前，还真的没把他们初见时那种莫名的熟悉感放在心上，只道是自己有机会打过交道的人生中的过客之一罢了。然而当精神连结成功以后，他才发现，事实上张佑赫对他的熟悉已经到了足够他感觉到忧虑的地步，他们可能原本彼此很是熟悉，可张佑赫至今只字未提。

就好比此刻，似乎是从镜子里看到他在发愣的脸，张佑赫放下了吹风机，转身跨一步来到他身前，居高临下地面对着他，一双干燥温暖的手托起他的面孔，并用那一对黑瞳仔细端详着什么。

沉默了片刻后，张佑赫微微弯了眼睛，唇边也展现出笑意，表情又是那种令人难以抵抗的冰山融化一样的温柔。他抬起一手，手指抚过安胜浩左侧的眉毛，指尖在眉尾附近多停留了一会儿，将体温完全留在了那里，灼得不习惯被人碰触身体的安胜浩有些失神。

“明天我们去照照片，然后就可以补办护照了。”张佑赫说话时候微微甩了甩头，才吹干的头发柔软蓬松，在灯光下显出一种柔和的栗色，和他更深的笑意一道让平时冷感成熟的哨兵看上去仿佛变回了不知愁一样的少年人，青涩稚嫩还拥有朝气，和刚见面时候沉闷内敛的模样完全不同。

安胜浩在心中才暗道不好，可来自哨兵那边排山倒海一样的情绪已经在他这里炸开了锅。他睁圆了偏深色的蓝眼仰视着哨兵，熟悉的鼻酸又一次来临，而眼泪更是亟不可待地直接冲出了眼眶，顺着面部的弧度滑下，落到了腮边，润湿了张佑赫的掌纹。

“别哭啊Tonya，这才是我们未来的第一步而已，”哨兵拭去向导的眼泪，而后蹲下身子，伸手穿过后者的腋下，并曲起手臂形成一个环抱的姿势，一手绕开头发，贴上向导的后颈轻捏，一手隔着与自己身上相同的睡衣衣料，在向导的背心轻拍，“佣兵塔的戒心应该很重，所以出国前我们要准备很多，至少要让他们相信，我们出国的目的真的很单纯。”

“我其实不想和你说这么早的，可你看上去并不高兴，我只能早点公开这个秘密了。你放心吧，虽然我省吃俭用惯了，可在这方面不会亏待你的，一切该有的我们都办。”哨兵话是这样说，但音量可以一点都没有小。他不至于大声喊，可鉴于之前黑豹突然出现的情况来说，他这般的音量也足以让门外驻守的两位哨兵听得清楚了。

安胜浩眨了眨眼，本想抑制住泪水，可这样的举动反而令他的眼睫也挂上了小颗的泪珠，看上去愈发动人了。他根本没有在听张佑赫嘴里说的话，因为哨兵正在藉着他们之间的精神连结以及此刻的肉体接触而将更多的想法透过精神世界传递过来——这是绝对不会被外人所透析的交换秘密的渠道，而张佑赫显然不是第一次这么做了，一切都从容且有条理。

【在这种严格的看管下，想要出国的唯一机会，就是度蜜月。而且你的父亲也在国外，结婚的话肯定是要去见一下家长的，于情于理，都有机会，但是千万别着急，毕竟我们现在的关系在外人看来还有些僵硬。】

【可能所有结婚的流程真的都要完整地走一遍，会很麻烦，不过有我在，问题不大。最重要的一件事就是你要相信我，Tonya，你要相信我。】

【我知道你胆子大想法多，但这次先听我的。我正式邀请你，和我一起进行一次危险又有趣的“蜜月”逃亡......虽然这么做可能会让熙俊有些为难，但佣兵塔不会对他怎么样的，他们需要他。】

【而我要的是你相信我，Tonya，我可以带你走出困境的。】

【一定可以的......】张佑赫忽然松手起身，并放低了点声音，用很柔软的语气开口道：“但不能说更多了，你那么聪明，再说下去肯定都猜到了，我就不能给你惊喜了。”

他再也不会再误认和错过了——哨兵很快地补充着想了一下，而后就尽量放空了头脑，不叫向导把他的想法全都感觉了去，同时掩饰似的继续开口说话：“很晚了，去睡觉吧。”

他话音才落，黑豹也轻盈地落地。它曲了膝，用头顶着安胜浩的小腿肚，催促他起身前行。

安胜浩抬手，摸了摸它的头，才站起身。他回头看了眼张佑赫，是几乎能看穿他全部想法一样的一眼，但面对着只是微笑的哨兵，他什么都没说，只是转回头往屋里走了。

张佑赫微微颔首，笑意也深了些。他感觉到了，安胜浩在用手抚摸上黑豹头顶的时候，有偷偷传递过来一点点名为“信任”的情感，令他非常愉快与满足。

这样嘴上不坦率的样子真的可爱。张佑赫一边也往屋里走一边想着，完全不怕与他有精神连结的安胜浩感受到他此刻的心情。

【Tonya是真的可爱，真的很可爱了。】

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔已久的更新，于是就又双叒叕爆字了【。】爆字的原因我也反省过了，因为我写文不会做减法，从来都是往里添新的东西，而且文力不足，一些很简单的东西我要四五句话一堆定语才能表达个大概，而为了大家看的时候不会因为这个大概而想偏，也为了大家跟着我的思路走，于是就把话说得不给人思考的空间，这个是我的一个问题，但我是学工科的，时间比较紧张，又不怎么爱看著作，没什么文化，就暂时还没办法改掉，等我毕业了回家待业啃老的时候大概就有时间能够去读书了x，如果啰嗦到了大家，我很抱歉。
> 
> 本章依旧是猴的视角，以及必须说的一点是，前文提过他缺失自信的原因，所以他所有想法都有点妄自菲薄，可他只觉得事实就是那样，而忽略真实并且会持续消极地看待问题，这个不是我过分解读或者因为他是受方而故意矫情，只是剧情设定，我专门这么写的，和现实本尊状态无关（哪怕有一些情节确实是在改编现实）
> 
> 文末部分提到了结婚，是的，这篇的重点其实是结婚啦！虽然我特么铺垫了3w还没开始结婚，但马上就要进入准备结婚的阶段啦！不过我文废嘛，进度估计还是慢，我就慢慢跟着我自己的节奏走了，也请不要太嫌弃OTL


	8. Chapter. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事

Chapter. 9

以前就有人说过，张佑赫是个喜欢抠细节的变态。对此，他并不感到恼火，还欣然接受，当作褒奖。处理细节会令他产生满足感，而当他精心处理过的细节被有心人发现时，他能得到的快乐就是双倍的，因此，张佑赫从来都没有停下过对细节的热爱。

但这次，他只是把自己的计划以一种相当模糊笼统的方式告诉了安胜浩，别说细节了，就是整个框架都没透露完全。他倒并不是吝啬交代什么，毕竟曾经也和安胜浩精神连结过，他早就习惯了对着安胜浩有话直说，因为对于保持连结状态的哨兵向导来说，就算向导有意回避，精神世界的连通却不是说能停止就能停止的，只要哨兵不停止思考，向导就能根据连结的程度而知晓部分乃至全部内容，哪有秘密可言。他所在意计较避而不谈的，不过是这次安胜浩的病情以及佣兵塔的监视，这两个棘手的问题同时出现，便使得整件事都变得相当复杂，需要小心谨慎些。

何况他自己又由于先前的过失而被剥夺了太多的权力和财力，如若仅仅是生活的话，依旧算富足，可遇上要是花钱消灾之类的事，是当真有心无力的。所以，这次不打包票也绝对是无关于性格里那出了名的喜欢节省的特质，他真的不是绝对的吝啬，而是始终认为钱要花在刀刃上，要值得才会出手，否则就没有什么为之纠结忧虑的必要。

既然种种现实都在制约他的行为，让最为别人所不齿却最简单最无脑的方法无法使用，就使得他们的未来变得十分不可预测，一切全看当时他们个人以及社会情况来发展。这四年来，他们几个人确实不如一些年轻的哨兵向导一样声名在外，自然也不再是他们小队曾经那样呼风唤雨，可以将所有想象都变成现实。既然做不到，他就干脆没在这时候多许诺什么，免得被安胜浩那天生的好脑子揪住了，反过来利用并制约自己，岂不是贻笑大方。

这种事以前可不是没发生过。

还在同队时候，安胜浩就脑子奇快，一旦揪住了他一点失言就贼兮兮地带头起哄，连带着队里其他几人都壮起胆子，纷纷小声应和起来。那时候的张佑赫年纪太轻，自尊心还没能被和面孔相称的沉着冷静所包裹，也是在事发突然时被逼得有点下不来台。他心里不悦着，恼火着，可对象并不是挑起一切事端的安胜浩，更多的，则是对自己的疏忽很是不满——这是发生在小队会议室里，可以当做玩笑看，可要是出现在危险关头，他如何能不让敌方有机可乘，并且去保护作为自己最大助力的向导——这想法确实有些“假好人”的道貌岸然感，不过极端追求强大和庇护力是他们那个时期以组队模式行动的哨兵向导们都难免会产生的攀比心在作怪，哪怕他们H.O.T.小队自成军以来就直接封神，可其他队伍也势头强劲，想保持地位和荣耀的话，会产生这样考虑大概也算正常了。

就算抛开两人相当和睦的相处而产生的责任感不说，保护向导其实也相当于自保，毕竟哨兵们想要极端地运用五感的话，必须有向导的陪伴。才刚离开青春期的张佑赫还是被体内没有消耗光的激素影响着，胜负欲极重，安胜浩的存在对他来说很重要很重要，所以必然也是一切以安胜浩为先，极少同他生气。

不过张佑赫被彼时同队其他成员一起起哄，脑子里不知怎地就乱作一团，为了其余人不理解的理由独自懊恼着。他冷起一张脸，在一旁僵着身体背手站定，长久的沉默搞得气氛的从胡乱打闹玩笑变得严肃拘谨。文熙俊作为队长，跟着胡闹归胡闹，可他最懂得限度，看张佑赫忽然较真起来，已经下意识迈出步子来想在中间调和，没料到却被突然冲出来的安胜浩抢先一步，他跑跳到张佑赫身边，伸长胳膊，用一双手搓揉上天生冷然的同龄人的面孔，看到后者为他毫无征兆的亲近而略有些怔愣的表情，忽然咧嘴一笑，顺势将不对自己设防的哨兵压倒，幼稚地操着一副拥有小鼻音的好听声音大喊:“呀，张佑赫，你竟还不知悔改，看我泰山压顶来惩罚你！”

安胜浩那时候和这会儿差不多瘦，整个人身上没几两肉，把重量都压过来也不觉得沉。作为彼此熟悉的队友，其他三人显然也是清楚这一点，而且这么一闹，都明白了安胜浩的意思，于是都没跟张佑赫客气，一个接一个扑上来玩起了叠罗汉。作为队伍里的隐形一把手，张佑赫对他们这种伺机报复的行动完全没放在心上，不过下意识地，他伸出手，搂住了作为始作俑者可也被压得哼哼的安胜浩，说不出是习惯使然地保护他不被伤害的本能多一点，还是根本无法对他生气而想以亲昵说明心意的考虑多一点。总之，他那一次是少有的，非常稀里糊涂地，就把他的向导紧紧搂在怀里了。

后来他才想起来，为什么安胜浩当时的态度会猝不及防地转了180度。

他们那时候是有精神结合的，虽然不是肉体结合，不会完全想法公开化，但他脑子里想得越厉害，向导那里得到的信息越清楚，于是也不消他多言语，安胜浩就轻松地懂得了他究竟在不愉什么。本来也是安胜浩挑起来的小打小闹，可张佑赫不仅不怪他，还想着如何减少这种意外免得他受伤，他又怎能无动于衷呢。

也是从那次开始，但凡有事情，张佑赫都尽量会在一开始就原原本本地同安胜浩说清楚，其中一些一人单独思考而比较局限片面的观点也都会被生活不拘小节可心思很是细腻的安胜浩提出并和他进一步讨论。可能也是清楚了他的心思立场，安胜浩没有再在队友面前公开地揪过他真正的问题，很多都是私底下单独说的，反倒是一些无伤大雅的口误或者脚滑还是会提，但那时候的张佑赫已经能够自黑并开得起玩笑，没有闹过更多尴尬。

对于当时同队并只有精神连结着的两个人来说，这种交流其实非常有效，让他们彼此了解，甚至有些行动中，能够展现出了超越认识很久而分外干脆利落的文熙俊和安七炫两人搭档的默契，这是很不容易的。

不过都是些曾经的习惯了。

随着安胜浩失忆，很多发生在他们相识相知过程中的“转折事件”以及其带来的效果都消失无踪。如今两人之间的相处必然是变了性质，张佑赫作为单方面持有全部记忆的人，心里明白，有些东西急不得，可该做的他无论如何都要做，尤其是对于现在草木皆兵般活着的安胜浩来说，多透露一点讯息可以尽可能打消些他的顾虑，能够安稳下心神来，同自己一起好好生活，并一起慢慢取得佣兵塔的信任，而不是在未知中担惊受怕，再度采取一些极端行为，在佣兵塔那边的观察期记录里继续添上一些会被特别注意的履历。

这一点，张佑赫能保证，安胜浩都不清楚在治疗期间自己到底留了多少“案底”。几乎每次出事时候，文熙俊都会迅速私下里跟张佑赫联络，所以他清楚，安胜浩其实在治疗期间逃跑了很多次。安胜浩这个人确实也是世间少见，大概他被选择加入H.O.T.小队的确是由于他天赋出众，就算他病情最重的时候，聪明劲也没打太多折扣。他很擅长观察，总是能揪住一些间隙脱离看管，有些时候的手段顽皮到都能把因为清楚他的情况而分外担心的文熙俊气笑了。

然而就算再聪明，他每次依然会被很快就抓回来。这和佣兵塔里的安保多强完全无关，仅仅是安胜浩对未知环境的适应能力已经在生病的情况下降低到了不合理的程度才造成的结果。他会根据早年间小队行动的习惯，在出逃后选择躲进佣兵塔里茂密的树林藏身，并等待下一个逃跑时机，却不料在等待中途就会彻底病发，于无人陪伴的陌生环境中陷入持续的惶恐当中。

是的，其实他病发中的常态是恐慌爆发，而不是他自以为的怒燥暴戾。

由于他总是病发，记忆里的时空不断混淆，最后就都变成混沌的一片，难以还原出足够清晰的模样，所以他的记忆总是会和现实出现很大偏差，而每一次发病后，又会有新的奇怪的记忆或者概念出现，没有什么规律性可言。

就是有这方面的考虑，在不断地填写与递交佣兵塔要求的表格与文件期间，张佑赫趁机又把家里好好改造了一下，摆设和用度尽可能接近佣兵塔的简约，但品质都维持在较高的水准上，很多东西他都有仔细挑选了好久，就是希望给安胜浩一些不曾离开佣兵塔的错觉的同时能住得舒适些。

所以当看到安胜浩进门后会在沙发上自然地睡着而不是病发找药，张佑赫心中有大石落地。他换了个方式催促进行精神连结，之后才特意选了这个时间，把自己的一些想法表达清楚。时间这东西也是很讲究的，张佑赫毕竟做过类似的任务，深谙其中的门道。此刻说早不早，说晚不晚，门外把守的哨兵待机许久了，但距离换班还有一定的距离，正是他们注意力下降看守比较薄弱的一个时间点。在这种情况下，就算安胜浩对他的坦白有不在他意料之内的异样表现，应该也不会引起太多注意。

当然，是不发病的情况下。

虽然对于热衷于创造惊喜的张佑赫来说，提前告知自己的远望蓝图很可能使得准备的惊喜的效果打了折扣，特别是他深知过去的安胜浩有多聪明，所以要承担的风险真的很大。但比起什么都不说，让失忆后视他为陌生人的安胜浩将他的行径当作故弄玄虚，进而产生猜疑和提防，他理所当然会选择先一步坦白计划概况。

而也如他所料的，当交代了想法以后，向导的态度明显比之前软化了不少。对于他的大致构想，安胜浩虽没在言语，可走路的动作都轻盈了些，没了刚来时那过度的拘谨。他走进屋，再度拉开被子，率先爬上这房子里唯一的一张床，安静地躺平。

他们之前没讨论过如何分配这张床，于是张佑赫只是慢慢踱步到床的另一侧，掀起双人被的一角，但他没有马上钻进去，而是稍微顿了顿，想看看安胜浩会不会阻止他。

其实张佑赫也没必要这样做，作为房子的拥有者，他睡在床上可是天经地义，安胜浩开口反驳都没用的。不过他也跟安胜浩说过，一切都慢慢来，他不会食言，因为他不想给安胜浩造成太多压迫感。

向导已经闭上了眼睛，对于他的试图靠近没有任何表示。

张佑赫抿嘴笑笑，也钻进被子里，故意动作幅度大了些以彰显存在感，不过安胜浩还是安然地闭着眼，一点反应都没有。

见状，哨兵干脆翻了身来面朝向导，手如同蛇一样在被子里滑动过去，准确且直接地搂上身旁人的腰，在扣住向导朝外一侧的胯骨后胳膊稍微用了点劲，很是轻易地就把人往自己这边带了带。

安胜浩还来不及疑问，身边空出来的位置忽然一沉，原来是在他这边床下站着的黑豹跳了上来，这也解释了张佑赫动作的意义，他不过就是想让自己的精神体也同床而眠罢了。站上床的黑豹仗着自身体型大，垂首就能凑近眼睛微微开了一条细缝偷偷瞄过来的向导，很是温柔地用自己的鼻尖碰了碰他的，然后再没什么多余的动作，就调整了姿势躺下，用脊背紧贴着安胜浩身体朝向床边一侧的轮廓，在有限的空间里摆顺自己的四肢，也逐渐安静了下来，连呼吸声都很轻。

张佑赫收手，掌心还残余着透过薄棉睡衣的属于安胜浩的体温。要是放在四年前，他怎么也不会想到，自己会为这么简单的一件小事就感到无比愉快，就像个见到了偶像的小粉丝，连呼吸到同一处的空气都觉得欣喜若狂。

不过这也没什么不好的，喜欢才会用心珍惜，在点滴上都疏而不漏。

重新翻身平躺好，张佑赫摸出手机来，把房间中的灯一一关掉或者调暗，并打开了卧室里新添置的一个小夜灯。在做好这一切后，他把手机放好，而后双手虚握放在腰腹上，想采用一种相当克制并礼貌的睡姿。其实更礼貌的做法应该是再给安胜浩找一床被子，不过说真的，不管是就用一床被子还是把精神体放出来同寝，这些比较幼稚的做法无非是两点，一是想尽量防止安胜浩半夜偷跑到别的地方睡，二就是想通过自身的热量传递以及精神体的依赖感来安抚安胜浩，让他不会在睡眠期间突然陷入独自一人的恐慌中去。

当然，这也都是有谋划过的。张佑赫这辈子还没对谁这般上心过，哪怕是父母兄弟也没有，毕竟对他们完全不需要这么小心翼翼，生怕出了差池就再难补救。但安胜浩不一样，现在的安胜浩不只是外表看着脆弱易碎，他确实是很难经受住一些打击和伤害了。

不是张佑赫瞧不起向导，认为向导脆弱，而正是由于哨兵自身对于精神上的无力而使得他明白精神世界的崩溃是多么可怕的一件事情。安胜浩多年来一声没吭，如果不是被队里其他三人窥见了端倪主动提出帮助，他从来不要求什么，就自己一个人撑过了那么多被病痛折磨的日子。

就算他是非常强力的向导，可本质终究是肉体凡胎，终有一切能量耗尽的时候。可能会有人说他太不懂变通，说他没能耐还偏要逞强之类的话，可张佑赫对此却有一些特别的，不太敢表现出来的期待。

尤其是在刚才看到安胜浩眼泪的时候，张佑赫至少能认下来一些东西，一些让他懂得接下去该怎么做的东西。

安胜浩的眼泪是张佑赫没有任何准备的。

过去一起服役的时候，安胜浩总是傲气嚣张，会生气却少有悲哀，有时候表现出的顽劣很不同于常见一些的那种安静柔弱的向导。当时文熙俊给安胜浩的评价就是他恃宠而骄，不过这也没错，哨兵们普遍会对战斗力不如自己的向导们产生保护的心态。队里就他们两个向导，文熙俊还担任队长，性格也算是更照顾人的类型，所以队里所有人都在或生理或职责的影响下，不由自主地对安胜浩纵容，让他保持着那种不知悲伤忧愁为何物的状态。

他们不熟悉安胜浩的眼泪，而且也从不觉得他会有脆弱的一面。

所以当剧变发生，当自信被夺取以后，安胜浩会不会感觉到格外的疼痛？

这是张佑赫最自责的一点，他竟然因为误解就离开了，丝毫没考虑过安胜浩到底为什么会那么反常地想要推开他。

事实证明，安胜浩不是非他不可，没有他，这四年来依旧好好活着，和病情斗争，直到能量耗光，最终败下阵来。张佑赫觉得这很好，他也不打算做什么“安胜浩的救世主”，他只想予以安胜浩足够的支持，就如同长久以来向导支持着哨兵的感知那样，让他没有后顾之忧，让他重新振奋起来，让他亲手打败病魔。

所以张佑赫有在试探。

就算是失忆，可身体还残留着熟悉感，一旦发现不再是孤立无援，安胜浩自然会轻松一些，不让自己如同害怕稍有松懈就会功亏一篑一样紧张，逐渐地软化温和，找回属于他的骄傲。

张佑赫猜对了，也做对了，试探成功了。

想对他好，不是愧疚后悔，不掺虚情假意，就是发自肺腑地，瞧见他就高兴。说句老土过时的话，张佑赫真是想把天上的星星都摘来送给这个漂亮矜贵的安胜浩。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事

Chapter. 10

安胜浩做了个梦。

其实他不经常做梦——这么说也不确切，因为他在得病后很多时候会分不清现实和虚幻，当然也不知道自己到底是不是在做梦。

但这次他明白，这是个梦，因为这个梦里，有他今天才认识的那个名叫张佑赫的哨兵在，而且不仅如此，在梦境里，他们还是隶属于同一个五人小队的队友，默契的程度甚至都不须要通过连结的精神世界来交流，就只彼此交换一个眼神，一切清晰明了。

梦里的张佑赫不是他今天认识的模样，经常变换外型，气质也在不断变化。

一开始，安胜浩发现自己站在一个仓库里，大概三层楼高，屋顶有些破损，有几道丁达尔效应造成的光路斜插进来，让整个阴暗的空间变得优雅和迷离。身边的哨兵还是和现在很相似的，气质成熟，一如既往地不笑时候表情冷然，但周身的情绪远没有如今这么淡薄。张佑赫似乎真的很爱白色，不仅睡衣是，在梦里的他也一样穿着白衣白裤，戴着同样白色的棒球帽，还用一副墨镜遮住了小半张脸，衬得下巴的线条无比好看。

安胜浩其实想多看看他，仔细分辨一下到底和现在有多少不同，但感觉自己手里拿着个分量不小的盒子，于是就很快又低下头，仔细去瞧着盒子上面贴着的标签。可能是感觉到了被忽视，张佑赫马上伸手过来，按下了他准备打开盒子的动作。在肌肤相贴的同时，伴着体温传递过来的，是哨兵的耳语——这时安胜浩忽然有种错觉，好像梦里的这个张佑赫很爱这样做，时不时就会用类似的行动来假装他们是两个没有哨兵向导属性的普通人，需要靠近才能传递如此重要的讯息：“别打开，Tonya，里面的东西有问题，我们带回佣兵塔叫他们处理。”

安胜浩似懂非懂地明白了手上东西的危险性，于是将它放回到破损的折叠桌的桌面上。可他的手才一松开，周围的场景就迅速开始了变换。脚下布满灰尘的水泥地化作花纹繁复的地砖，头上的残破屋顶瞬间消失，露出蓝天白云。安胜浩环顾四周，发现自己站在一片玫瑰花丛里，正对着自己的则是齐腰高的带着栏杆的砖墙。

本来在身边的哨兵消失了，安胜浩心有迷惑，却控制不了动作地迈步向前，一双手搭上栏杆，金属的冷感传来，莫名的真实。他探身往栏杆下看，发现自己原来在一个小二层的露台上，周围的场景看上去很是熟悉，如同每天出入的家门前的小路，就算天黑也不会误认。

正在思考这种既视感如何而来时，远远瞧见一人自远方跑过来，步履轻快里带着点急切，好像放学回家想打游戏的孩子。他很快跑到了楼下，在抬腿登上楼梯前发现了张望的安胜浩，于是他仰起头，抬起手来回摇摆着大喊：“Tonya，我回来了！”

当然还是张佑赫——不过这次他年纪好像小了很多，面孔看上去学生气很足，脑袋上顶着乖巧的栗色蘑菇头，身上穿着T恤和带帽兜的无袖外套，一张天生冷感的脸挂上很讨女孩子们喜欢的那种坏坏的笑，和现在的样子完全是两个人。

安胜浩也忍不住弯起嘴角回馈给他笑容，抬起手，放在嘴边作扩音状：“佑赫啊，快来做西瓜冰，大家等着你呢！”

闻言，张佑赫三步并作两步跑上楼，在楼梯拐角处更是手撑着栏杆翻过了半人高的墙头直接跳到安胜浩身边，胳膊一伸就搂住了他的肩膀，一边往屋里走一边懒洋洋地开口：“Tonya，我要是不回来你们是不是得等到热死，嗯？不是都教给你怎么做了，就非要我来？”

面对身边歪头挑眉的少年哨兵，他的笑容绽开，没有一点克制和收敛，同时开口谄媚起来，声音也比自己感觉里稚嫩了些：“阿一古，西瓜冰肯定还是佑赫你做的最棒了啊。”

两人就这样说说笑笑着准备进屋，可当安胜浩一只脚跨入门内时，一切又发生了变化。

眼前不是墙壁，而是灰蒙蒙的天，看起来一切都像是世界末日，可他心里并不畏惧。他陷入了温暖的怀抱里，视野被金色的发丝所遮挡，不再将冷凄的环境收入眼底。张佑赫的面孔出现，没了先前的少年气，变得更英挺和凶悍，哪怕被头发遮住了些面孔，也挡不住他的强势和锋利。他的眼眶红了，看上去犹如睚眦尽裂，比他的精神体展现狩猎姿态的时候还要可怖，是真的要杀人的眼神。

安胜浩没见过这般模样的哨兵，虽然会被气势所折服，但此刻，他心里不希望这个人露出这种表情。他想要抬起按在身上已经感觉麻木了的手去碰碰哨兵的脸，可他做不到，只微微一动，就会感觉有温热腥甜的液体从嘴角溢出，与此同时，他双眼中本来清晰的属于哨兵的面孔也瞬间变得模糊，仿佛被塞进了万花筒一样光怪陆离，看不真切。

他似乎勉力说了什么，然而连他自己都没能听清楚。随着身上衣物变得湿重，他感觉到溺水一样的窒息，如同坠入了名为疼痛的海洋，强烈的感觉浸润了他的四肢百骸，令他先前看到的，表情无比生动的，属于张佑赫的面孔变得扭曲和模糊，最终化为色块斑驳的一片混沌。

安胜浩猛然睁眼，哪怕看不到表，他也能感觉出来，外面的世界已经到了白天。不过这房间里还是暗的，张佑赫家的窗户都有外层的挡板，所以就算到了早上也不会透很多光进来影响睡眠。屋里也不是彻底的黑，还是有一些亮度的，因为小夜灯还在工作着。它倒是很特别，不是常见的形状，而是个笑着的卡通小猴子，身体发出了柔和的光线，一定程度上安抚了安胜浩波动剧烈的情绪。

他不知何时在睡梦中变换了姿势，从平躺变成侧卧，和黑豹的后背相抵，蜷缩在仍然保持平躺的张佑赫身侧。他手脚冰凉乏力，一时间几乎丧失了对自己身体的控制权，唯二能做到的事情就是呼吸和眨眼。足足有将近五分钟的时间，他周身才褪去那种被湿衣裹挟的沉重和窒息感，被被窝里的两人存储下的柔和暖意重新笼罩了全身，逐渐化开了僵硬的四肢，让他能伸展手脚，慢慢调整自己过于紧张防备的睡姿。

很多人都有过类似的经历，安胜浩也不意外，他方才已经开始混沌的梦境在这“漫长”的五分钟里变得更加模糊难辨，连梦境的流程都基本上忘得差不多了，唯独留下的一个印象是他好像见到了好几个不同年龄和神态的张佑赫，每一个都生动真实，如同他们真的在那个年纪见过面。

为什么又是他？安胜浩脑子不清楚，但他从来不觉得自己是个傻子。从他和张佑赫见面开始，他的生活就开始改变，不再是和佣兵塔治疗时期一样单调乏味的模样。那些他动容的地方，看似意料之外却被他下意识认为在情理之中，这真的太不正常。

他不至于因此就强行打起精神提防起张佑赫，不说有没有用，就是按照现在这情况来分析，他那么做也没什么意义。如果张佑赫确实在着手想要逃出国去，那么接下来他们要做的，必然是要按照佣兵塔预期的那样，结婚并彻底结合，以消除来自官方的顾虑。这个过程里面，受益更多的肯定是他自己，不管张佑赫打什么鬼主意，肉体结合后他们就是一根绳子上的蚂蚱了，说是有福同享有难同当都没错，然而他是向导，天大的事压下来，也是哨兵先撑着，所以对于他完全是有益无害。

那他还想什么呢，他试过了，努力过了，相信自身可怕的情况也白纸黑字都被佣兵塔清楚记录了，张佑赫在接他出来之前肯定都有了底，但依旧死死抓着不肯放手，那他也没什么好说的，顺从安排就好。只是他这人天生不喜欢被瞒着，虽然生病让他显得弱气了些，可他自己明白，自己本质是个有侵略性的人，很多事情能掌握最好，不能掌握的，至少要心里有数——当然，如果因为生病而没有记住，那也是没办法了。

他不得不说张佑赫选了个好方法，通过隐瞒而让他对这个突然出现在自己面前的，带着佣兵塔的任务而来的哨兵产生了好奇心。好奇心是很可怕的东西，有可能顺着这种好奇，他会在不知不觉间彻底了解了张佑赫这个人。自己有侵略性不代表心肠冷硬，到时候，不管做什么事情，肯定会下意识也为所了解的哨兵着想，就真的彻底陷入了名为“张佑赫”的陷阱里去了。

张佑赫真的有如此心机吗？安胜浩想着，微微抬头，看向仍在睡眠中的哨兵，孩子气地假装以此可以看透身边人的心思。

抛开这些乱七八糟的想法，安胜浩要承认，张佑赫连侧脸都很有魅力。哪怕是在睡眠中，这个男人的强势也隐隐存在着，这和身为哨兵还是向导应该是没有多少关系的，只能说是哨兵的身份助涨了他天生强大的气质，令他的锋芒更甚常人。

哪怕他在安胜浩不明的原因下已经收敛了很多。

安胜浩想着，又微微颔首，结果落入眼中的，是哨兵脖颈上较为清晰的青蓝色的静脉血管，这才后知后觉地发现自己和他的距离实在是太近了些。

两人几乎都要贴在一起了，那么之前蜷缩时，大概自己的头已经快要埋进对方的肩窝里去了吧？这个下意识主动亲近哨兵的做法让安胜浩有些不适，哪怕他确认了将会和张佑赫结合，可依旧不想让自己在这段关系里表现得太弱势和依赖对方。正好这时候哨兵未醒，他想趁机尽可能拉开彼此的距离，反正也只是睡迷糊了变了姿势，现在醒了变回来就好了，没什么大不了的，也省得对方清醒时候感到尴尬。

毕竟他们才认识一天。

然而背后的黑豹一动不动，根本不给他留出更多空间变换姿势。那么合理推断，既然黑豹是张佑赫的精神体，可想而知，这里面绝对有问题。

安胜浩思索着要不要直接起身避让，哪怕被子的两边被哨兵和黑豹都压紧了不太方便动作，不过这可能是他唯一的出路，因为他的力量当真不是黑豹的对手。正在有些犹豫之际，本来睡得安稳的张佑赫却突然翻身朝向他，两人瞬间变成了鼻尖对着鼻尖的状态，额头和嘴唇之间的距离也小得可怜。他已经能接收到对方辐射出的热量，连同气息一并传来，和远看时感觉到的冷感不同，近处的张佑赫是灼人的。

由于挨近，两人之间的空气变得稀薄，呼吸交织在一起，在寂静中显得格外缠绵。这种情节在电视剧里都演得都很俗套了，可真的发生在自己身上时，大概没人能毫无感觉。

安胜浩眨了眨眼，不想让自己耳尖热烫到都快要着火，于是当机立断，抬起手臂，在床里一侧的手掌心朝上，在狭小的空间中尽量压下柔软的枕头，探向哨兵的头侧并将之微微托起，另一手则搭上哨兵朝向天花板一侧的肩头，想借此方法将睡着的男人尽量往外送一送，至少给自己留出些翻身的空间。结果他才刚刚发力，两手的手腕就叫人握住了，同时面前人闭紧的双眼睁开，那一片幽深的黑色几乎一瞬间就能摄走他的灵魂。

这种僵持的状态没有持续很久，甚至没来得及让安胜浩感到尴尬，因为张佑赫很快就将向导的手自自己身上抽离放回到被子里，而后也迅速松开桎梏。他很是自然地做完这一切后直接立起身子，稍微撩了两把头发，再回首瞧还有些迷茫的安胜浩，小声道了句：“早上好，Tonya。”

其实连安胜浩自己都快要忘了这个作为代号一样存在的英文名“Tony”是如何来的，但每次填写资料的时候，他都会不由自主地将它填在代号一栏。这也不是什么罕见的事，哨兵向导里有不少人是这样的，会用假名或者代号，这些都会同时登记在身份卡上。而且有些这类的称呼，只要在佣兵塔有记录的话，使用上就完全自由。

既然资料上都会写，那么作为把他从佣兵塔里接出来的人，张佑赫会知道他这个名字也不奇怪，他一直这样认为才没有问过这个问题，只当是哨兵随意称呼了。

但是梦里的张佑赫也是这么叫他的。

梦境确实并非实际，梦里发生的事也没什么根据可言，安胜浩不打算以此作为疑问的理由，但这无碍于他想知道为什么张佑赫会这样呼唤他：“你为什么会一直喊我‘Tonya’？”

反正就是随便问问，或者被当成没话找话也行，没什么大不了的——他想着，从被窝里探出手，捉住黑豹自醒来后就搭在他腿上来回扫动的长尾尖端，不过他这次没有给黑豹施压，只是用手指来回拨弄着那毛茸茸的尾巴，掩饰自己没由来的紧张。

“时髦，好听，我喜欢。”张佑赫没有多想，直接就给出了答案。

这些确实是他当初选择这样呼唤安胜浩的起因和想法，后来则逐渐养成了习惯。而且早些年间，他们的关系也早就在小道消息中变得神乎其神，要是他也真的一口一个“胜浩”，怕是传言更要添油加醋许多。

虽然真有一天坐实那些传闻也没什么问题，毕竟他们之间的感情很显然高于友情却不止步于爱情，但如今反过来仔细想想，过去的自己其实并没有能够负起起责任组建家庭的担当，所以就算当时没分开，后来也是必然是会出事的。

年纪阅历会影响情感的表达，所幸是自始至终他都心系安胜浩，这点倒是足够他自负的。

反正都过去了，张佑赫也不再去回忆那些不愉快的往事。给出答案后他似笑非笑着反观安胜浩，虽然身为哨兵感觉不出情绪，但是张佑赫读得懂安胜浩的表情，也知道自己是在被怀疑有备而来。事实上，他的确准备过答案，因为这不是他第一次回答这个人问的这个问题。彼时他可是有花了不少时间仔细想过，现在再被提问当然能如此对答如流，也算不得他作弊了。

不过这些小事他不打算这么早就都告诉什么都不记得的安胜浩，欣赏够了向导的表情就直接抿嘴笑着下床，顺手拉起被子想要拖到屋外去晒。黑豹和他的思想同步，不需要操纵也会尾巴自觉避开安胜浩的抚摸并立即跳下床不再压着被子，不影响他的行动。

安胜浩就支起头，看张佑赫抱着一大团被子，站在暗处鼓捣了几下就打开隔板和落地窗走出去，这个过程令他觉得这个男人倒是有那么一点特殊的浪漫感。即便整体装修风格和佣兵塔类似，但很多细节都能显现出他对生活独到的理解，不管是猴子形状的小夜灯，整个房间的中央控制，还是这种特制的“窗帘”，处处都不同于初见时孤单淡然的印象。

他真的没有很需要别人与他同住，可他行动的中心却偏偏围绕自己，这真的太怪了。

哨兵打开的窗户缝隙不大，但阳光争先恐后从这个缺口钻进屋里，就为了证明今天是个晴朗的好天气。只是这并不能动摇向导想要赖床的想法，他在大床上翻来翻去，用各种姿势耍赖了半天，最后折腾累了，就彻底躺平，一侧的手臂和腿松松地垂下床，保持一种很放松的姿态。不成想，他这样的动作被在床下百无聊赖地等着他的黑豹逮到了机会，它立马伸出带着刺的舌头，舔了舔他的掌心。粗粝麻痒的感觉令安胜浩受了惊吓一样突然坐起身，同时，他也听到了正在外面晾被子的张佑赫无情的嘲笑声。

耳朵又热烫了起来，安胜浩瞪了一眼黑豹，结果它却从善如流地翻身躺倒露出了肚皮，这种展现亲密的行为出现在一个巨大凶悍的猫科动物身上，反差感令安胜浩完全败下阵来。他下床，抱膝坐在地上，伸出一手来轻轻搓揉抚弄黑豹的柔软肚皮，脸上的笑意也完全止不住。

他清楚，自己在进入张佑赫的“领地”后，情绪的变化到底有多活跃。他不仅流过眼泪，笑容也经常挂在脸上，逐渐成为更寻常的表情，替代了他本来的迷茫以及坚持的防备——就只是在24小时之内而已，这种变化足以令他惊诧，但他不算太讨厌。

这让他活得像个没有负担的普通人。

晒被子这工作的主体还是太阳，张佑赫也是在清晨的新鲜空气中稍微活动了一下身体就反身回屋，也打断了安胜浩还没有成形的思考。他走过来的同时收起自己的精神体，两手探出微微俯身，很是自然的伸过来拉起安胜浩的手腕，借他力量方便他起身，然后推他去洗漱：“今天应该要照一下护照照片，照完再去买新的耳坠吧。”

“你还知道我戴耳坠？”安胜浩吐出漱口水，也学着张佑赫的表情，没有眯眼，就似笑非笑地看着他。

“是啊，我读过‘Tonya’百科全书，熟读并能够背诵全文。”张佑赫一边刮着胡子，一边开起了玩笑。

对于被这么调侃，安胜浩当然也不示弱。他顿了顿，等张佑赫胡子刮完，才开口问：“那有没有‘张佑赫’百科全书......”

“想了解我了？”张佑赫闻言挑挑眉，人也再度凑近了安胜浩，漱口水的薄荷气息顿时涌起，明明是干净清新的味道，却突然有了那么一点点撩拨的意味。

安胜浩也不躲闪，垂眸片刻后重新挑起眼帘看过来，偏深的蓝色眼眸通透无比：“不可以吗？”

“可以，”张佑赫回看他，目光灼灼，“不过，不是免费的。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近比较忙，不过还是在爆字x  
> 说明一下，老张这个人家贴过来转头是情书里的，我只看了cut，对此念念不忘  
> 梦境里三个造型，第一个是结婚照造型，第二个发型是<光>mv里的那个，第三个明显是四辑  
> 按照读者大天使的建议加了不少过去的相处吧，不过处理得不算太好就是了OTL，我果然是写东西像老太太裹脚布那种，我也不寄希望马上完结了，就不着急慢慢写了！  
> 好想放假啊，放假啊，放假啊_(:з」∠)_


	10. Chapter. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事
> 
>  
> 
> 【】中内容属于心理，但不是所有心理都加了【】

Chapter. 11

对于从不会视金钱如粪土的张佑赫来说，“不免费”的通常意义确实是要付出真金白银来一手交钱一手交货，不过当他的交易对象变成是安胜浩时，一般等价物不论如何都要交出作为交易的主角之一的交椅，让位给一些千奇百怪的需求。

但碍于眼下的情况，哨兵没有立即采取行动。

面前的向导似乎无所畏惧，正用一副了然与冷淡的神情微微仰视他，如同不屑于他不到24小时之前承诺过的自制力会起效。安胜浩没了长长的刘海遮掩，露出的双眼半翕，一如在治疗室里见面时，在唇畔扬起一抹与真心实意的意味相距甚远的戏谑笑意。他看起来是从容的，甚至还怕自己的无声暗示传递出的信息不够一般，原地偏转了身子，正对着张佑赫，双臂低垂着向两侧摊开，偏了偏头示意哨兵不需要犹豫，如同能将任何过分的举动都会照单全收一样坦然。

假如站在这里的是过去的张佑赫，那他可能会冲动并且生气，觉得安胜浩这是不自爱的表现——毕竟过去的他们都是认定这世上的事都是非黑即白一样纯粹的意气少年，单纯地将极端的看法视作骄傲的资本，从未想过对这个世界任何的虚伪妥协低头。

不过现在的张佑赫也是不可避免地“长大”了，懂得了体制下真正的游戏规则，所以他能够换角度思考，感到理解觉得欣慰。因为以安胜浩现如今的立场来说，愿意拿出他所自认为的最后的筹码出来的同时，还能做到如此坦然的模样，理所当然是在心里将自己认作可以的投资对象，是往来后能够有回报有收益的存在，而不仅仅是一个借着佣兵塔新规定而觊觎起向导肉体的，急色又猥琐的恶心哨兵。

就算在战役后丢弃了曾经在小队中独树一帜的桀骜，安胜浩到底也是在这残酷现实中独自闯荡过四年的人了，眼界早就高于许许多多未曾有过类似登上巅峰以及缔造奇迹的经历的人。这才是他从未在被叛军向导暗示后的那些年里放弃挣扎并自暴自弃的主要原因，哪怕他的精神世界依旧会被迫受到外界的诸多影响，可他终究不会在能够理智思索的时候将一些不入流的东西也一并放在需要考虑之列。

不管他是否失忆，过去给他的印记不会轻易消弭。既然一朝为白天鹅，便朝朝皆为白天鹅，优雅与从容绝不是野鸭雉鸡之流能随意企及的。

即便身处由于记忆丧失而变得陌生和可怕的环境下，安胜浩也定然不会安逸于一时能够得到表面祥和的一隅，小心谨慎地端着那不经一颤就消失无踪的，所谓无涟无漪的平静幸福。他的人生从未停止过挣扎，为小队，为自己，为生活，为感情，为健康……没有片刻停息，除了不能自控地发病时之外，不敢有任何松懈。

有时候会不免令人觉得，他得病只是他的身体觉得他太累了，该休息了，强迫他那清醒时就顽抗的意志立即停止工作，但他不会昏迷，而是无意识地将内心的恐惧和无奈完全发泄，以至于变得异样与病态，有几分骇人。

这么大的事，其他哨兵向导也基本上都知道了，外面闲言碎语，把他叫作疯子，避之不及。

不管出于哪种情绪，张佑赫又怎么能眼睁睁地看下去。

他的向导真的积压了太多负面的东西在自己体内，以礼貌作束缚，不与任何人分享，美其名曰不影响别人，可却确实太高估了自己那本就不够强韧的心态。

如果有个伴侣，有个有责任有义务和他分享那些消极情绪的人，让他愿意倾诉和信任，那么事情就会出现转机——这是最简单也副作用最小的解决办法了。

可问题就出在他不考虑将什么人列在伴侣候选的位置上。

张佑赫之前做了不少功课，也知道在自己离开以后，安胜浩独自开了装备公司，专门向各个自由佣兵事务所供应较新的武器和防具，提升了自由佣兵的作战能力，最关键的还是他的生意是完全合法化的——要知道，由于这个世界上还是普通人占大多数，哪怕是佣兵塔，也要严格限制武器防具的流动，一来是防止叛军挟武器潜逃，二来是以免任务中丢失而被普通民众获取。就是因为这个，自由佣兵能接到的任务通常都没有在佣兵塔时候那么危险，他们到底是无法通过官方渠道得到武器装备的支援，只是靠五感和精神力的话，除非实力确实强劲，否则还是比不过有武器防具助阵的佣兵塔里的同僚们。

但不得不说，安胜浩是很会抓问题关键的。在自由佣兵的领域里，装备这一块之前还是空白的。谁也不知道安胜浩和佣兵塔如何达成了怎样的协议，反正有且只有他获得了权限。虽然程度肯定是比不上佣兵塔，可他这个公司的成立已经开始逐渐改变佣兵塔和自由佣兵之间的格局了。如果不是由于哨兵向导的人口紧张问题使得佣兵塔重新收紧自由度，那么至少在国内，自由佣兵的水准已经重新被提上来了，不用局限于做一些保镖和盯梢的工作。

所以安胜浩的人脉以及势力的辐射范围已经不只是由他曾属于H.O.T.小队的名气来作用了，他自己开拓出了新的官方与非官方的哨兵向导体系的共存方式，为自由佣兵的“自由”二字打下了更坚实的基础。

这样的人，哪怕是少见的男性向导，也该被抢着要吧？比起只了解人类与非人类的黑暗与罪孽的自己，安胜浩怎么都是更入世的一个人。他日常里能接触到的形形色色的哨兵不计其数，可他谁也没选，哪怕是曾经一同出生入死乃至都有过精神连结的安七炫和李在元都没有机会。

但他似乎愿意接受自己。

不然他也不会在还算和睦的相处一天之后，就产生了愿意了解自己的愿望。失忆固然会令他丧失一些做事时候可以参考的经验，可不一定会改变他性格里本来就存在的一些特质。他依旧如从前一般敏锐而谨慎，哪怕即将给出这个机会，前提也是需要先进行了解，掌握情报。看上去他无所畏惧，可情况不对的话，张佑赫相信他一定会马上找机会脱身，不会由着自己占更多的便宜。

所以还是和昨晚的眼泪一样，是过去的熟悉感在作祟，态度才如此变化了吗？虽然安七炫和李在元做不到，可不代表“张佑赫”在他心里一定会一样普通。

至少有些端倪如此。

偏偏就是这些端倪让张佑赫有些束手束脚，他不想自己的特殊性还没浮出向导那混沌的脑海，就被厌恶遮盖了，那岂不是很得不偿失。

作为在这段关系中占据更多主动权的一方，张佑赫狠话是放出来了，但本质上，他不太想利用这种机会来做一些类似于揩油一样的举动。然而随着两人之间不断地相处而复现的属于过去的熟悉感，以及在见到本人后愈发迅速的发酵的，对于安胜浩的强烈思念杂糅到了一起，产生了微妙化学作用，使得张佑赫必须得承认，他确实渴望触碰安胜浩，想要和以前一样，可以毫无顾忌地与他亲密，将长达四年的分离视作并不存在。

不过他不能。

不仅仅是承诺了要慢慢来，更多的也是知晓安胜浩的性格以及他此刻的心情与顾虑。张佑赫不是原来不管不顾的那个，只心心念念着表达自己兴奋情绪的少年人了。在被拘禁的那段时间里，往事在脑子里一遍遍重走，除了留下悲伤和不甘之外，更多的是让他看清楚自己过去怎样幼稚。

即便在他看来，那种幼稚也不是什么坏事。毕竟长大了的张佑赫再也没有小时候的那种发誓要把别人都甩到身后去的冲劲。他软化了性格，人也变得普通了。

可终究还是现在这样更好一些吧，多一点顾虑，也能多照顾安胜浩一分。

深呼吸了一下，与向导精神连结后会以此习惯性地压抑下心里的躁动。张佑赫缓慢地眨了眨眼，通过这样的缓冲收敛了一下自己的眼神。

早在下定决心救安胜浩的时候，这些可能性他就都考虑过，因此此刻纵然有千万种复杂心思，也都是一闪而过，很难在向导那边呈递出明显的反馈——他还不想让安胜浩知道自己瞒了他多少事情。就眼下的轻重缓急来说，还是稳定情绪最重要，过去那些东西不利于恢复，如果不是安胜浩自己回忆起来，还是少提。

为了显得不突兀，张佑赫又稍微沉默了片刻，表情也转变成了明显的无奈。他长出一口气，上前一步，将安胜浩摊开在身侧的两只手都拉过来拢在一起，用自己的手掌包裹着向导的，而后解释道：“真是想要些什么的话，我何必等呢？何况你肯定是我的，和佣兵塔的要求无关，我只是对自己很有信心罢了。”

说到这，哨兵还挑眉笑笑，完全不觉得自己说了什么“厚颜无耻”的话：“我不喜欢强迫人，但既然你愿意配合，那我们从最简单的做起。出门以后，一直牵手，就算在人多的地方也不放开，做得到吗？”

对于他这种看似有些纯情的提议，安胜浩却并没有心生任何揶揄的意思。不是他庆幸张佑赫不采取过激的行动才收敛起先前总是有点不合作感的态度，而是他确实明白，张佑赫这样做到底意味着什么。作为一个精神世界处在崩溃边缘的向导，外出其实是一种考验。自己随时可能会在人群高密度聚集的地点发病，因为人越多，可能被感受到的情绪的种类就越多。他最主要的症状之一就是几乎丧失了对情绪感受的控制，换句话说，他体内的向导会如同天生嗅觉发达的犬类一样，时刻都会不由自主地去感受自身周围的情绪氛围，轻易辨认出其中最黑暗最堕落的那部分，并被其深刻地影响着。

在这期间，如果没有哨兵在身旁给他足够的精神力支持的话，一旦他感受到的负面能量超越他仅剩能力的负荷，那他就随时可能变成一个信号塔一样的存在，以自身为中心，将收集到的消极情绪反过来对周围其他情绪正常的人进行辐射——到那时，绝对会引发混乱。

所以张佑赫的要求比起真的如他所说的“不免费”而言，更多其实是出于对两人出行安全的考虑。“肉体的接触能产生精神力”这种至今没有合理解释的事情，其实是哨兵向导们的常识之一。哪怕牵手不够亲密，补充精神力的效果不一定足够，但安胜浩明白，如果有突发情况，以张佑赫老道的经验来说，肯定也会率先采取进一步的措施，保证事情发展尽在他掌握之中。

因此，如他所说，他真的有太多其他的选择，可以进行非常直接和过分的行动，而后将责任推给需要出门行动就万事大吉。但他没有那么做，他还是坚持了步调与耐心，这无疑很给安胜浩好感。

不过安胜浩也没被完全骗过去——仔细想想就知道了，两个男人在大庭广众之下一直保持牵手的状态，可也不是个简单的事情。

“可以，我答应你的条件，”安胜浩点点头，“但完成了以后，我想看到你的诚意。”

“比如？”张佑赫反问。他感觉到自己笼着的双手想逃跑，但他不仅没松开碰触，反而钩紧些指头，钳制了向导的动作。

“比如给我看看你以前的照片，做得到吗？”安胜浩就着被他握手的姿势，微微往前倾身，脸上的笑意也变得明显起来。带着小鼻音的语调轻快，虽然是学着张佑赫之前的话，可从他嘴里说出来就像是在撒娇一样。

他眉目间的疏离一下子褪去了不少，整张面孔都活跃起来，一双偏深色的蓝眼自下而上地看过来，全然不似先前冷淡。他这个表情张佑赫很熟悉，印象里，那时候他的脸比现在显得圆一点，小小的肉肉的，看上去很顽皮可爱。不过现在这有些过分的清瘦也没有让他变得难看，反而滋生出一种特别的感觉出来，如同被那些以惑人为生的妖精们附了身，叫张佑赫也不禁着了道，下意识抿了嘴，凸起的喉结上下抖了抖。

手上的力道松开了，但安胜浩扭了扭手腕，掌心向上，托起了哨兵由于呆愣而垂下的手。藏在张佑赫手掌下的手指头轻轻搔了搔温暖干燥的掌心，蓝眼再度看过来，他的发声又变轻了，柔软到有点奶音：“佑赫呀，怎么不回答我，不可以吗？”

安胜浩本来只是看张佑赫忽然愣住了，一时兴起地随意撩拨，却很快就后悔了。

哨兵似是陷入了回忆之中，看过来的眼神太复杂，心中涌起的情绪也几乎直接将自己击倒。就算精神连结着，也一时读不清张佑赫的心思，因为那其中的讯息如同湍急的河流，奔涌不停，而且期间情绪转换之快则超乎他的想象。他感觉自己如同在看一部讲述某人传奇一生的自传短片，会为里面碍于篇幅而不能细说的跌宕起伏而感慨，而且显然是自己不理解所以看不完也记不住详细的内容，却依旧留下了深深的震撼，短期内难以释怀。

和昨天让他流泪的感觉一模一样。

明明面上看着那么淡薄冷漠的一个人，为什么情绪会如此沉重......安胜浩快要被他这一股突如其来的复杂情绪弄得承受不住，而张佑赫也如他所料的，在他有些眼前发昏的时候就提前一步有了行动。

哨兵垫了一步，让向导依偎进他的怀抱，而后收紧双臂，脸颊紧贴着怀中人的后脑，如同失而复得般，一边轻拍他的背，一边轻声喃喃：“Tonya......我答应，我都答应，你别吓唬我......”

【也别撩拨我，试探我......我有很努力地抑制冲动，但我也是个人，我也会有忍不住的一天的。但你现在这样子，根本禁不住我的情绪，所以每次看到你被影响我都会很担心.......】

【Tonya......】

就这么拥抱了半晌，张佑赫才开口解释了一下：“抱歉，我刚才有些激动了，但就一会儿，一会儿就好，你也需要这个，毕竟等下我们要出门。”

他的声音变得喑哑，话语的内容却清晰起来。两人里还是他先自特殊的情绪中清醒过来，明白了自己过分的情绪会影响保持精神连结的生病向导。如果不是由于连结状态使得情绪的传递会畅通无阻才放大了作用效果，张佑赫其实真的会取消今天出门的计划，他会觉得安胜浩并没有能够出门的能力。

不过应该还可以的，应该。

“还好你不是向导，”安胜浩略有些疲惫似的闭了眼，把脸埋进张佑赫的肩窝，额角蹭着他的脖子，碰触这种更带有占有意味的部位能带给自己更多的精神力，“这么重的感情，在成为力量之前，一定会把你拖垮的。”

听他这么说，张佑赫微微抿嘴，而后轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“我应该不是这样得病的吧，感觉我和你不一样，我应该是个活得很自我的人。”轻轻推了推抱紧自己的哨兵，安胜浩表示自己已经恢复，能够自主行动了。

“.......说实话，我不确定这点，”张佑赫松手，拉开一点距离，看向安胜浩，“向导病中失忆的案例其实不多，如果这段时期里的记忆和感情不是你的负累，你又为什么会遗忘？”

“真像你说的，能活得自我的话，大概会活得很舒服很快乐。”

“可惜，我们都不是那种人。”

安胜浩为此摇头轻笑：“你该不会要说‘因为这是我们之间的相同点，所以应该在一起’吧？”

“在一起这种事，不是写在日程表上的吗，不需要借机说出来的，”张佑赫忽然莞尔，眼神清澈地说着令人心跳的话，“我有记事的习惯，而今天的日程上有写我们要牵手出门。”

安胜浩假装没听见他话里的深意，就伸手推了他一把，把他赶出门：“出门之前要吃饭，你去做早饭。”

“你想吃什么？”张佑赫站定不动，安胜浩也推不动他，他就顺着这个姿势回头去看他的向导。

“嗯，三明治好了。”安胜浩只是随口说，他倒是并不抱有能吃到的希望。

“哦，三明治，知道了。不过，我比较想吃‘爱’啊。”哨兵微微挑眉，眼神暗示。

“很尴尬好吗，别说了，快去做饭。”向导眼神闪避，不想理会这个仗着自己英俊而故意放电的男人。明明心里想着不让自己撩他，结果反过来戏弄人，真的是很讨厌了。

“有吗？可是Tonya你耳朵红了。”

“耳朵在头发下面你看不见的，别说了，快去做饭！”

不得不说，经过他这么一闹，之前那种浓重感情留下的痕迹很快被打散了。

是故意的吧，为了掩饰一些事情，安胜浩暗了暗眼神，心中愈发坚定——他一定要找出原因。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又双叒叕是时隔已久的更新，就又双叒叕爆字了【。】
> 
> 老张后来两个本来很撩但是被我写得贼尬的梗是来自情书里那段巨撩扭头bobo的前情提要x，以及大元退伍时候的一个小玩笑x，感觉剧情还合理，就拿来用了【并不合理，所以最后还是补了一下是他故意搞事情缓解气氛
> 
> 其实我仔细想了一下，老张的那种撩法我是写不出来的，他的那种很微妙，思路不是我这等凡人能企及的（其实他俩我都完全无力），就只能借点现成梗来用，省得太跑偏了，真的对不起，我写不好OTL
> 
> 然后猴那个喊“佑赫呀”的片段来自x-man当然了片段，是060528和崔始源的对话，尤其是把票子叫成七炫那句我真的是毕生难忘哈哈哈哈，这个片段以前还是在土豆上下的，我硬盘被迫格式化了也没了资源【只有这时候我才会想起了我原来也是个有年头的cp粉（。）】这次为了写就去搜了一下，不过老资源找不到了，还是搜了b站的x男61期拖了进度条才看到，于是愉快地回味了这个片段好几次x
> 
> 啊，顺便再说一下，文里的猴是solo一辑小金鱼打歌服时候的那个样子，气质也基本一致，这个是必须强调一下的，毕竟他气质太多变了，老张的话则还好，感觉除了我独时期那个发型之外都还ok，反正他这么多年来也没太变的【。
> 
> 考虑了很久，想着要不要老张趁机占便宜，最后还是让他克制了，反正也设定是比较佛系的老张，克不克制都正常。算是认怂了，不过这个怂是不想伤害到被设定生病的猴，而不是真的不敢拿出感情啥的。感觉现实向的很多文也会写到他的克制，各种原因都有吧，我这也克制可能被误会，就解释一下（还是时间和笔力不够，没法写清楚才在这补充说明，抱歉抱歉，真的能力不足非得写，我其实就是试试，没想到写这么长）
> 
> 于是还没出门，这漫长的24小时。。。下一章就出门了，真的，我保证【。


	11. Chapter. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事
> 
>  
> 
> 【】中内容属于心理，但不是所有心理都加了【】
> 
>  
> 
> 对于哨向世界以及性别问题有大量我流私设

Chapter. 12

对于张佑赫一直牵手的要求，安胜浩开始并没有太放在心上。哨兵的要求一点都不算过分，可真的出了门去，可操作性就降低了太多了。外面不同于家里，不可能毫不顾忌地肆意妄为，不过按照安胜浩的性格，也不至于借这种借口对此避如蛇蝎就是了。

作为一名男性向导，安胜浩确实并不在意同性在外牵手是否会引起哗然，毕竟他们世界的规则和普通人不太一样。

哨兵多为男性，而向导则正相反，多为女性。同作为少数群体，女性哨兵的人数却远稀少于男性向导，所以从分化为向导的那一天起，安胜浩基本上就确定了自己大概率将与更常见的男性哨兵最终结合。不同于普通人世界对于同性恋情的批判，在他们这里，同性婚姻的束缚更少，甚至作为公开的秘密，就是佣兵塔其实更欢迎双方均为男性的哨兵向导进行结合。

他们这些所谓的“异类”，多年来能与普通人共存的代价本就是去平息解决各种高危任务，从这方面来考虑的话，肯定还是双方均为男性的哨兵向导的结合更具有优势。虽然在危机面前人人平等，女性的敏锐坚韧也值得被称道，可普遍在力量和体能这两方面更胜一筹的大多数男性毫无疑问是解决任务的首选。

正是这种需求，才使得成员为纯男性的，由多位哨兵向导构成小队的合作模式出现。更直白一点说，佣兵塔固然是取消了媒人一样为哨兵向导牵线搭桥的“介绍人”的职位，可仔细挑选成员分划小队，来增加年龄相仿的同性哨兵向导彼此相处机会的目的，一样是着重促成结合。这样“制作”出的，一定是一批充满信赖与默契，而且连结的双方都足够强大的佣兵组合，绝对是能够帮助佣兵塔巩固话语权的存在。

对于佣兵塔这般无所不用其极，大家也深觉无可厚非。哨兵向导其实真的需要仰仗佣兵塔而活，否则作为有特殊力量，但种群数量不足以处在统治地位的群体，他们很难如现在这样从容地生活下去。

安胜浩虽然分化后的记忆很模糊，可作为哨兵向导家庭出生的孩子，小时候受到的不同于普通人的启蒙教育倒是还有比较清晰的印象。他记得，在孩提时代就耳熟能详的，在他们的历史上赫赫有名的哨兵向导的组合也大多是纯男性的，不过随着后来女性自我革命意识的觉醒，也出现了不少异性或者纯女性的组合，虽总体成就无法和纯男性组合匹敌，但也能算是一种进步的表现了。

所以和普通人不一样，哨兵向导大多数不畏惧同性关系，他们在这方面很开放，哪怕是这回佣兵塔由于人口问题而颁布紧急结合法，却依旧没有限定性别。这里面原因有二，其一是有历史遗留，大家普遍思想开放，强行要求异性结合反而会抛弃部分作为少数人群而结合困难的男性向导与女性哨兵，这些人若能顺利找到合适自己的另一半还好，若是找不到并因此被惩罚，进而记恨佣兵塔，离开并成为叛军，那将会引发的危机就更多，也更不利于人口稳定；其二是他们既然身负特殊的天赋，那么科技发达程度当然也不同于普通人的世界，筛选基因培育后代并不困难，不管是同性还是异性结合，哪怕双方生理状况都不好，依旧能通过人工培育的方式而拥有子嗣。

其实拥有如此强大的胚胎工程方面的实力，按普通世界的思路来说，佣兵塔不该害怕人口不足。但如果佣兵塔有得选择，新的结合法也不至于如此强人所难。哨兵向导的分化不完全由基因决定，很多要看后天发育。有一些子代就是普通人，哪怕他们拥有的都是来源于亲代的优秀染色体，也极其少见于16岁仍不分化而变成普通人后，有再度成为哨兵向导的案例。何况佣兵塔是不会采集强大哨兵向导的基因制作胚胎量产佣兵的，作为一个多功能一体的权力机构，佣兵塔要用钱的地方太多了，拿不出来那么多资金来培育大量佣兵直到分化，而且其中还有不可忽视的失败率，处处严谨小心也收效甚微，几乎就是无用功。

想要维持人口，对于佣兵塔来说，其实最简单也最直接的方法就是多促进结合。之前结合法很自由，使得太多哨兵向导不愿意成家了。只有一次的结合机会令很多哨兵向导的择偶条件颇高，久而久之就对组成家庭丧失了许多渴望，还觉得养育后代是成家之后才需要考虑的问题，毕竟后代的养育成本也的确越来越高了。不成家，没有归属感，他们就更不想要后代，那么就会导致人口增长速度迟缓。因此，颁布新的结合法，强制增加结合，使得拥有能够养育后代能力的家庭变多，会着手考虑养育后代的哨兵向导也会变多——这就是佣兵塔颁布新结合法的意义所在了。

然而就算清楚意义也没什么用，只要一天没有真正结合，那么就一天不会去为了子嗣问题而困扰。安胜浩就是这样，他情况特殊，多活一天算一天，就算他对自由有渴望，但对未来却没憧憬，因此眼下所能做的，也只是将注意力集中在拼命在他眼前彰显存在感的张佑赫身上，平静地接受他将会成为自己伴侣的走向，可对于别的，安胜浩根本没打算考虑。

眼下这种局面，安胜浩最大的优势就在于能够将哨兵的心思提前一点知晓，不过这招对于张佑赫这种非常有经验的哨兵来说，收效甚微就是了。所幸，这种无法掌控的感觉并没有对安胜浩造成太大的困扰，相反，还激发了他想要主动博弈的心情。这对他来说很难得，在被治疗的时间里，他基本已经丧失了对寻找自由之外的事情的积极性，而如今，是张佑赫令他再度回味起了情绪鲜活的时候会有什么样的感觉。

大概这才能叫活着。

在胡乱想了一圈后，他的思想又重新集中在了今天的主要任务上——是的，他今天可以外出了，虽然肯定少不了张佑赫的陪伴以及佣兵塔工作人员的监视，但他确确实实可以踏出门去，看看这个在半年时间里不曾好好感受过的外部世界。

日历上写着今天仍是工作日，除了照照片，听张佑赫的意思，是想要带他去商业街转一转了。和商业有关的地方总是车水马龙，不管什么日子都少不了人来人往，算不得清静，能给他更多实感，而且也没有富裕的空间可以让张佑赫如愿牵手并肩而行。而且不知怎的，他总觉得，如果自己强行说话不算话，硬要张佑赫放手的话，对方也不会把他怎么样的——他又一次说不出来为什么，但就有着强烈的念头，确信着事情会如他所想一样发生。这样的坚定令他产生了更多关于自己与张佑赫之间关系的疑惑，因为他能分辨出来，念头里掺杂的熟悉和信任感绝非是基于24小时相处而得来的认知就可以建立起来的。

他不是个会轻信别人的人。

哪怕24小时不算短，可他其实根本没有机会深入地了解张佑赫丝毫。哨兵不知是无心还是故意，总是用仿佛春暖花开一样可以融化任何冰雪的温情来作为掩体，一步步逼近他的同时，可以掩藏下那经常在他的黑色眼底以及内心奔涌不停的复杂念头。对于如此行径，安胜浩本该不适与避让，可他偏偏如同仿早已在心里种下暗示一样，无条件地相信明明有所隐瞒的张佑赫不会伤害他。

正是伴着这种念头，他本能地也没有把前往商业街买耳坠这种事想得太严重。

一切不是都有张佑赫呢嘛。

不过等到再回过神来的时候，看见张佑赫近在咫尺的脸，他对于自己的疏忽有些自暴自弃地闭了闭眼。

想说的话在被吮吸得微微有些麻疼的舌尖上转了一圈，最后变成了一声轻叹。对于突发的亲吻，他怪不得张佑赫，只能再一次对哨兵向导的体质投降。

哪怕不觉得很讨厌，可在感觉到自己唇间仍未褪去的，似乎还残留着一点点对方体温的潮湿感时，到底是摒弃不掉羞耻心，面上发起了烧。作为特殊群体，哨兵向导们即便撩拨调情再顺手不过，可一旦肉体结合就彻底绑定在一起的属性也令他们无法拥有与老练表现等同的，游刃有余相符的性经验。所以在新结合法颁布前，哨兵向导们普遍对于与有好感的另一方进行肢体接触或者建立关系的考虑更周详，也自然会显得比普通人更慎重保守一些。在拥有真正的伴侣之前，除非是和哨兵向导之外的种族进行无法产生连结的交媾，否则他们很难拥有比较实际的性体验，更不要说成为老司机了。

那么为了一个湿吻而手足无措也算不得丢人。

安胜浩在生病后，也分辨不清自己先前到底有怎样的经验，不过从眼下这种绝对称得上是单纯的反应来看，不管先前有些举动是不是太过顺手轻松了，自己内在确实不是真的游戏人生的playboy，不仅如此，对于一些实质上的行为，可能连纸上谈兵都未必能够及格。随着呼吸逐渐稳定，之前由于不适而突然上涌着刺激起脆弱头脑的血液也恢复了正常的流动，不再让羸弱的身体产生发病的征兆。安胜浩在专注回忆并理清状况心存侥幸的同时，不得不由于方才的体验一再分神，去为至少现存记忆中唯一一次和他人的亲密而赧意上涌耳尖热烫，不清楚这种悸动何时才会放过他彻底散去。

他想着，微微偏头，试图错开哨兵那虽然拉开了些距离却仍然算得上是接近而显得灼烫的呼吸，贴在墙面并有些坠意的身体在精神力恢复的同时也变得自如了一些，不过还是不足以挥开和那总是肆意妄为的黑色大猫一样的，能够将他整个人笼在身下阴影里的男人。

两人都沉默着，本应因此而代替空气的尴尬却不见踪影，反而有点点暧昧萦绕在两人之间，弄得明明已经二十代过半的他们好似成为了在严令禁止的情况下还背着全世界偷偷摸摸早恋的少年人，被在青春期里爆发的荷尔蒙影响着，不由自主地相互靠近着，可又对于亲昵行为的真正意义又懵懵懂懂，青涩稚嫩得连自己都快要看不下去。

可还是想要靠近一些。

即便他们都清楚，这个吻已经代表了那道隐形的界线，不能再有什么逾越了。

在肉体接触的等级里，接吻也分很多种层次，比如只是嘴唇相贴，那仍然算是皮肤接触，几乎和牵手没有什么太过明显的差异。哪怕接触的部位不同确实会影响到精神力补充的量，可无论如何，终究不会超过属于皮肤碰触的这种初级阶段的阈值，实际的功效还是一般的。然而当他们开始进行唾液交换——这听起来有点怪怪的，可确实是很学术的说法——在交换过程中，哨兵能够一次性地予以向导更为充裕的精神力，并且形成一个暂时的肉体连结。这种短时的连结会持续3天左右，在这期间，向导得到的精神力的供给会逐渐减少，3天结束后，暂时的连结也会消失。在佣兵塔的课本上，这个过程还有个明确的定义，叫“次级供给”。

在进行体液交换，也就是真正的肉体连结之前，次级供给是一个带有缓冲性质的阶段。换句话说，对于突发情况，哨兵可以选择用这种方式来帮助向导，而不需要牺牲自己与对方的意愿，为了活命将彼此的未来绑定在一起。这都是约定俗成的事情，也不经常发生，就不会显得太像是在趁人之危。

不过真的说起来，虽然课本上对次级供给的说明大多是站在向导角度的，但现实世界里，突发情况大多是哨兵感知过载，向导仅凭精神连结无力回天时，才会借由次级供给的短暂的肉体连结来进一步打通彼此精神世界的连系，好能将迷失的哨兵引领回到五感正常的状态。调整严重的感知过载也确实非常消耗精神力，次级供给能予以向导一定的后备力量，让多为女性的她们能够在成功救助哨兵前，相对来说较为柔弱的身体不至于超越倒下。因此，次级供给是一种很重要的保命手段，哪怕它看起来确实有点像“不要命的浪漫”——特别是在战场上——不过确实有用，也令道德对它的存在比较宽容。

既然情况如此，那么如同教科书般的，哨兵救助向导的例子本身是很少见的。倒是没想到，叫张佑赫碰上了这么一个特别的机会。

按理说为此也该心情激动吧？

但有些奇怪的，连临时的肉体连结都做到了，安胜浩却一点都没感觉到张佑赫那边传来任何过分的情绪。他对此表示不解，可他其实满足于现状。张佑赫在予以他精神力补给后暂时放过了他，不然在突发不适后再让他承受一次那过于复杂与澎湃的感情的话，他大概会彻底倒下并被佣兵塔再度收容治疗了。

他坚信，比起这人来人往的mall里隐隐约约却不断涌现的令人难过的阴暗恶意，还是和他连结的哨兵的情绪更容易剥夺他的行动能力。

所以安胜浩在略微恢复后就站直了点身子，重新抬眼，去打量没了反馈的哨兵。他发现张佑赫有些怔愣着，一对漆黑的眸子有些失焦，口唇也开了一道细缝，似乎舌尖微卷，抵在了上唇边缘，更显得由于亲吻而润开了细纹的嘴唇透着一种难以言喻的性感。

怎么还能这样作弊的，为什么长得好看的人发呆都如此有魅力.......安胜浩又是叹息了一声，而后向前倾了倾，用额头代替在这个姿势下活动不便的双手去敲醒张佑赫，并开口呼唤：“呀，回魂了。”

张佑赫身体一抖，旋即清醒过来，而后才开始活动了下稍有些僵硬感的身体。他后撤一步，终于拉开和安胜浩的距离，看着向导自顾自地整理由于方才动作急迫而被推挤出了不少褶皱的衣服，不自觉地抿起嘴，用舌尖扫过微微内含的双唇，脑内终于出现了一个十分清晰的想法——

【Tonya是甜的。】

他才为此而弯起眼睛，就看到对面的安胜浩猛然抬起头，让他耳垂下新添的两个白金的十字耳坠随着他的动作轻摇。不过向导如今气质趋于不食人间烟火，表情也是一样，也没放什么狠话，就是不咸不淡地看过来了一眼，小鼻音弱了些，语调轻而远，幽幽着告诫：“别误会，那只是因为刚才吃了冰淇淋。”

虽然只是一瞥，可这个眼神真是漂亮，算不得卖弄与刻意，却像是有了实体，犹如尾端被点燃而迸出绚烂花火的仙女棒，看似安全无害，就不防备地允许它直接又准确地探入内心里的柔软处，留下叫人后知后觉的道道灼伤，化作了忘不掉的疼痛。

所以张佑赫想错了，因为他的安胜浩不是那么容易就被摧毁的人。高贵和桀骜不是他华美的外衣，而是骨血里藏着的真正内核，任那些叛军如何想要彻底剥夺他外在的耀目光芒，都永远都无法剔除干净，因为他本来就是神明偏心而得以现世的美好造物，一颦一蹙间风情万种，哪怕是个不经意的举动，都如同重新唤起心中那看起来已经愈合的灼伤伤口里潜藏起来的微弱火星，只要他想，随时可以再把他留下的所有的躁动都瞬间点燃。

这才是觉得甜的真相——因为对于美好的，自己难以戒断割舍的人或事，大多数人会用甜来作为最觉模糊又最感精确的形容词。作为可以延伸五感的哨兵，张佑赫了解，无论酸甜苦辣咸哪种滋味被无限放大后，都会叫人感觉很不舒服，但相比之下，只有甜是刺激性最小的，最安全的味道。

“哦，是这样啊，”张佑赫松唇，眯眼挑眉，是一脸刻意的轻佻，并没有叫安胜浩近乎拒绝的一句话而为难住，“那下次我请你吃我自制的西瓜冰，比起抹茶，我更喜欢那个味道。”

还真是马虎不得，这不是马上就顺杆爬了。安胜浩抑制住想要不理他直接走人的冲动，毕竟比起这种一时口快不需要过多计较的内容，张佑赫提起的那个“西瓜冰”却叫他感觉好像最近在哪里听到过一样，格外熟悉。

明明只是一种还算常见的冷饮吧，为什么会突然执着起来......

安胜浩倏地心里一沉，他倒是满意于自己此刻的反应已经是被药物伤透后少见的快了。对于张佑赫的话里带话，他根本不打算有所回应，而是藉着他提起另一个令自己感到十分在意的词语，去改变了两人话题的重心：“你说西瓜冰啊......”

他试着语带久违之意，果不其然看到张佑赫眼睛亮了起来。哨兵肯定是用了五感，在仔细观察着他所有细微的举动。但他也丝毫不怯场，微笑保持得正好，也如同经历过无数次类似的打量一样，虽然还是会怕，可是相信自己并不会被拆穿。

“想吃吗？我可以教给你怎么做。”张佑赫沉默了一下才开口，摇了摇头，脸上褪去了惊喜，换成了有几分浸润着宠溺感的无奈，仿佛他已经看穿了安胜浩，非常轻易的。

但这不妨碍他上前半步，重新拉起安胜浩的手，准备走出这通向安全通道的大楼僻静处。他们在这里滞留有些久了，为了避免被守在通道的，尽头尽职地背对他们的佣兵塔的工作人员产生会逃跑的怀疑，张佑赫一边走一边又补充了一句，仿佛真的只关注着生活中的琐碎小事，没什么野望：“不过等下我们需要再去买一些材料，家里没有储备了。我之前一个人生活，没人看着我，我怕我控制不住吃个没完，那样就不够帅了，所以最后干脆没有再准备了。”

安胜浩跟着他走，同时联想着他话里描述的贪嘴模样，不禁莞尔。不过他也明白，张佑赫只是信口胡说，他见识过的，这个男人的节制力实际上非同一般，不准备材料很可能是不准备缅怀，而不是真的怕停不下来而发胖。

但是呢，他很喜欢听张佑赫这样说话，甚至会认真听并记下来，下次再遇到类似的事情就可以反过来戏谑一番，把不笑时候就面冷得很的家伙脸上的冰通通敲碎，让他弯了眼睛，露出白牙，傻气得像个才从乡下来的朴实少年，是自己最熟悉的亲切模样，而不是人人敬仰的残酷哨兵，连挂在佣兵塔里的画像都气势暗涌，叫观者不免一凛......

不对，他这是在想什么？！

惊慌之下，片刻前的想法又被打散了，拼不回本来的模样。

“不过在那之前，我们还有事情要做，”张佑赫脚步没停，却忽然回头，看向因为他的发言而抬头，脸上略有些迷茫的安胜浩，抿嘴笑了笑的同时捏了下被自己握住的向导的手指，才继续道，“去帮佣兵塔一个小忙，顺便也能让我的心情变得好一点。”

睁着眼说瞎话，你心情好得不得了。作为同时与眼前哨兵保持精神连结和暂时肉体连结的向导，安胜浩怎么会不知道他真正的心理状态。不过他也没拆穿张佑赫，因为这也不是第一次了。从他们之间精神连结建立的那一刻起，张佑赫说出口的话，可真的不全是说给他听的。

至于张佑赫为什么会这样说，时间还是要倒回两个小时之前。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写得莫名曲折的一章，其实本身内容不是这样的，爆字了就切了，不过还是字数很爆【。
> 
> 为了弥补我之前n次沉迷写内心纠结而没有推剧情，这次放了个大，让他俩亲嘴儿了！虽然是有救助性质的，但你们要相信作为意识清醒的一方，老张下嘴时是非常愉快而且仔细体验的【这样说会不会被打哈哈哈哈
> 
> 至于怎么就亲了呢，还有耳坠子怎么买的，还有怎么吃的抹茶冰淇淋......都，都没来及写【。】下一章，下一章肯定会解谜的！
> 
> 不过这章还是有意义的，介绍了一下我这个设定里哨兵向导世界的规则，其实简单说就两点：1.不恐同，2.不随便约炮，偶尔会亲嘴儿也是极其特殊的情况（而且其实配合多了大多数都会最后结婚，不算随便占对方便宜那种）。所以就是这么简单两句话，我特么写了那么多，我就是个废物【。】说好听点，就是为了不出戏，用了正经的口吻介绍了为啥会这样，说不好听点，就是废话多，文字到达率不够，如果觉得读起来太别扭而且不明白的话，真的对不起_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最近比较忙，我体力弱，就精神不好，感觉打字不是特别集中，要是有些语序问题啥的我很抱歉，等到完结会一起修改一下然后放出txt的，所以现在先这样看吧OTL辛苦大家了！有啥问题都可以评论交流，我上课能摸鱼的时候会回复的！


	12. Chapter. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yutzpracachia（13）  
> 我流设定哨向au（私设超多，和普通哨向au不完全相同）  
> 哨兵向导不分别代表攻受，只是我个人对他们的心理和体质的认识来区分而已  
> OOC严重，慢更新，慎入  
> 仅佑猴cp，老大小白和大元都是同事
> 
>  
> 
> 【】中内容属于心理，但不是所有心理都加了【】

Chapter. 13

张佑赫是个把生活过得时常有惊喜的人。

为了让安胜浩称心如意，他脚步轻快地又去了阳台，把架子上水培的新鲜莴苣叶子揪了几片下来，清洗干净备用。随后他在冰箱里略微翻找了一下，拿出了番茄、低钠培根、含麦麸的全麦面包和清淡款的美乃滋。当食材准备齐全后，剩下的工作很简单了，他只要将食材稍微加工和堆叠一下，切开摆盘，作为英美经典的培根生菜番茄三明治的轻量版就很快完成并被端上了桌。

虽然生活环境的转变看起来没有引起向导病复发，可任谁到了新地方也都多少会需要一些时间来适应。过去的安胜浩在这方面还可以，年轻而健康，缓过来的速度挺快，但现在俨然是再难企及过去分毫了。张佑赫料定他此刻没什么胃口，想吃三明治也只是随口一提罢了，不过念在莴苣叶与番茄生吃时候的味道清新爽口，尤其是番茄还带点开胃的微酸，应该能胜过日常韩式早餐里的热汤和小菜的浓重气味，会叫人更容易被接受才对。

果然，安胜浩这人吃东西总是两腮会鼓起，给人以错觉，认为他手里的食物非同寻常的美味，令观者都食指大动，但其实不用延展五感，就只仔细观察一下都能发现，他刚一开始的咀嚼和吞咽的节奏是很缓慢的，明显是食欲没有随身体一起苏醒过来。而随着三明治被吃下小半，他咀嚼的动作积极了些，也算认同了这个口感清淡些的轻量版三明治对于美味的诠释。

张佑赫没在他面前紧盯，不给他压迫感，而是去摆弄在厨房里的咖啡机。他手法熟练地做了两杯咖啡，而后迅速收拾了一下用过的咖啡粉和奶缸，把一切恢复成使用之前的样子。他动作总是很快，脚步也和他的精神体似的有属于猫科一样轻盈敏捷，无声无息地就端着两杯咖啡来到餐桌旁，还贴心地把其中一杯有桃心拉花的送到安胜浩手边，然后才在向导对面的位置安静落座，结束了早上的忙碌，开始享用自己的那份早餐。

在这个过程里，哨兵的表情一直都笼着浅淡的缱绻感，不同于前一天会突然自冰川融化那样强烈的转变，而是开了柔光滤镜似的，把冷硬的棱角修饰了，整个人都因此而无害了许多。有快乐由内而外地从他身体里散发出来，可惜他不是一个可以轻易在精神领域影响他人情绪的向导，否则怕是连一直在门口盯梢的两位哨兵都会被他的情绪感染到，也一起自然地认为这将会是美好的一天。

虽然一切都好，但这一系列带有认真生活态度的行为在不少人看来恐怕是耗时又无用的，反正吃什么都是填饱肚子，何必搞得如此冠冕堂皇？

但张佑赫现在可不这样想。

他可以凭借自己多年经受训且热衷烹饪的优势而把事情做得有条理又迅速，那他为什么不做？更不要说他有四年多的时间没这样对安胜浩如此温柔以待了，其中还有近两年断绝消息一样的是完全空白——那时候情况对外保密，只有在佣兵塔里取得地位的文熙俊和安七炫后来知道了，其他人是一点风声听不到，更不要说来看望了。这是佣兵塔对他最后的“仁慈”，说是想给他留面子，可张佑赫自己并不在乎面子不面子，他只感觉到了不得见的寂寞，尤其是在知晓安胜浩当初做出选择的真相后，等待对于他来说就更像是一种漫长的煎熬。

不过他从不是会轻易随波逐流的人。既然有大片的空白时间，他就借此在脑子模拟了千百次这些流程，并且锻炼起来如何压抑自己的冲动。

因此，这时候才能保持如此平静，感受简单的快乐，并尽可能细腻地去把安胜浩照顾周到。若是以他更年轻些时候的冲动劲和行动力，事态大概会变成很难控制的模样——张佑赫深知，自己还有更多潜藏的能量想要释放，不过他从来都不是把这些事挂在嘴边的类型。如今的他敛了很多胜负欲的锋芒，有时候怕安胜浩的精神世界受不住，甚至心甘情愿不想被他发现自己的情感的浓烈，只希望能够细水长流，缓慢而持久地，用爱意包裹他的向导。

最好是一辈子都这样——可能听起来太过不现实，但这就是张佑赫在分别四年后，脑子里最清晰最迫切的愿望了。

安胜浩把三明治吃光，而后注意到了自己手边咖啡杯里不同于张佑赫杯子里的桃心拉花，不禁有些失笑。他也是没想到一位男性哨兵能有如此多的小心思，不过他并不认为这种小小的殷勤会惹人讨厌，反而不禁在心中感慨，如果用这等法子去追别人，虽然都是很小的事，但也很难不心动吧。

如此细致入微的用心，对于一个几乎没什么可取之处的向导，值得吗？

不禁想要再次尝试把话说开，话到嘴边安胜浩还是放弃了，因为他几乎可以预料的，便是他用千百种方式否定，张佑赫也不会轻易放弃现在在做的事情。哨兵绝不是个脑子不清楚的人，他懂得自己在做什么，既然这样，没有必要阻拦他，因为他不会觉得那些告诫是在帮他止损，而是会倔强地坚持下去，直到他自己体悟过来事情的症结所在，才会主动放手吧。

大不了就等他放手，反正已经病成这个样子了，对未来也没什么好担心的了。安胜浩想着，心中暗骂自己的矫情，却根本停不住念头。这事与自己息息相关，又岂能当真沉溺在来自对方的奢侈溺爱里，也欺骗自己，活在美好的虚幻之中呢。

不过他也做不到板起脸来对哨兵的努力横眉冷对，毕竟他确实从这种体贴里感觉到了快乐和温暖。

从向导的行动中感觉早餐被肯定，张佑赫也是产生了满足感。他的这种简单的情绪顺着精神连结而传递给了向导，使得后者整个人也从画面外逐渐融入了加了柔光滤镜的覆盖中来，一双通透的蓝眼睛里少了点疏离感。

即便如此，安胜浩周身的易碎感还是太重了，这不是张佑赫短时间内能够扭转的状态，他也不强求。他知道，安胜浩这些年其实很努力了，可事情终究发展到了这一步，那些伤痛与心结经年累月，不是说要祛除就会消失不见的。

比起那些，首先要做的还是要让他熟悉外界才行。想要离开不仅需要取得佣兵塔的信任，还要安胜浩的病情能够应对外界复杂的环境。张佑赫必须带着他不断出门，让他重新熟悉社会，而不是躲在自己全白无害的家里，变成温室里美丽但脆弱的花朵。

收拾妥当以后倚在门厅里，张佑赫眼神认真地等着他磨磨蹭蹭着穿鞋，心里不禁稍微感慨。他的Tonya长得小小的，招人疼的属性简直无时无刻不在作用着，其实他完全可以借用这种天生的东西来活得轻松点，但也是阴差阳错，被夺取自信的安胜浩对自己的外表没有任何期待，他会觉得自己一无是处，唯有不断努力，不断尝试才能得到机会。

然而他本身拥有的才能就比寻常人多得多，加上不断努力，理所当然成为了佼佼者。对于他的成功，张佑赫不会大男子主义地觉得羡慕妒忌，自己一定要比他强什么的，只是在想他之前就一个人的时候做那么多事，累不累，有没有人能照顾他，在他难过时候给他快乐，在他受挫时候予他力量。不过明显是没有这样的人存在，或者也有可能是安胜浩一直拒绝别人来担任如此角色，才令他陷入到如今的境地。

至于自己有没有资格成为这个人啊——张佑赫抿嘴微笑，牵住了站起身来准备同他一道出门的安胜浩的手，并很是自然地将一部分感知集中在手掌上，让他能够更清晰地感受来自向导的体温以及手心皮肤的柔软——能不能成为the one这事本质确实是需要安胜浩来定夺，不过鉴于他的病情与心里那个深刻的暗示，也不能仅让他来定夺。

上次就是叫他给骗了，哪里是什么想要给自己暗示，明明就是丧失自信以后本能地想要逃避，才故意那样做，让当年被情绪冲昏头脑的自己以为他完全不想进一步配合与结合，讨厌自己以至于到了要予以暗示的程度。

可现在看来，当他没有记忆以后，还会由于以前留下的熟悉感而纵容自己不断试探着接近，没有强烈的反抗和拒绝，连必要的防备都一点点撤下。

所以当然要把握这份特殊性。

这份独留给自己的特殊性，张佑赫不会错过。

他们出了门，张佑赫也不多客气，直接请在门口盯梢的两位工作人员来开车，而他和安胜浩则一前一后钻进了车子后排。这种安排安胜浩倒也觉得没什么问题，比起让监视的哨兵在后面直接跟着，不如就让他们同行，也省得看上去怪怪的。

不过这样做的结果就是安胜浩的手被张佑赫攥了一路，一点都没打折扣。

他们先去照相，过程很顺利，因为是工作日，排队的人不多。他们只是照了尺寸和要求合适的照片，算是准备资料，至于申请护照还要再等等，这么快就去申请佣兵塔也是会扣押下来不给批复的。

取好照片后就是前往商业街。安胜浩在佣兵塔治疗时候也只有一件自己的外套，平时都在穿病号服，这样住了大半年，不光是耳坠，他原来的衣服也早不知哪里去了，昨天还是穿着病号服到了张佑赫家。这次也是再添置一些，总不能和昨晚还有现在一样，一直穿张佑赫的衣服度日。

虽然他们身高相仿身形也类似，但安胜浩不喜欢和陌生人保持这种不分你我的亲密感。可能也是考虑到了这一点，张佑赫在和佣兵塔的工作人员交涉今日的出行行程时，也说到了这个，声音不大不小，正好叫安胜浩听见。

所以就算工作人员不太愿意，他们最终还是到达了商业街。

车程不长，因此包括下车走进这个mall装修得富丽堂皇的一层大厅里，哨兵都说到做到，他们的皮肤始终碰触着，不曾有过片刻的彻底分离。

其实张佑赫的手干燥温暖，交握的时候力道正好，表情也从容正经，一直保持这样也完全不会觉得尴尬，然而安胜浩还是忍不住想要缩手。

他没有自己认为的那种勇气，在没人的地方还好，可当意识到这是在外面，在真正人来人往的热闹地点，他忽然就想要远离和回避张佑赫。

他可以再次肯定，自己不是因为在大庭广众之下与同性牵手才产生如此想法，令他动摇的，仅仅是由于做出这个举动的人是张佑赫——此刻有些感情已经不见了遮掩，就明明白白地予以他疼痛感，灼烧起了他的理性，让他不惜一切也想做出失礼的行为——比如说，挣脱开哨兵，任由这mall种某些令人不舒服的情绪将自己包围。

是的，他察觉到了，自己的情绪是被影响了，但影响后的结果如此明显地指向张佑赫似乎又印证了他的一些猜想。

他和张佑赫之间，交情不一般。

不过这些都可以以后再说，用不着着急，毕竟眼下情况有些特殊。这个mall里，有某种令人不适的情感正在传递，因此在入口往前走一点就能看到全貌的底层滑冰场里，没有任何一个孩子露出笑脸。

比起成年人来说，哪怕是普通人，孩子们也更脆弱，就显得对不正常的情绪更敏感，他们的表现其实很能说明问题，但作为一个残缺的向导，安胜浩无法向张佑赫提出帮助他们的请求。

他们此时身份尴尬，身后还紧跟着佣兵塔的人，如果擅自行动，怕是要引来很多不必要的猜忌，更不要说张佑赫作为哨兵的实力实在强劲，佣兵塔敦促他们结合也算是一石二鸟举措，不仅通过残缺的向导能力限制哨兵的行动，而且不用调度更多的工作人员来两头盯梢。

倒是很精明的手段了。

因此不管张佑赫究竟意欲何为，他话里的一些方案安胜浩是认同的，在自己实力不足以遮掩住佣兵塔的耳目时，低调必然是良策。因此几乎是没有犹豫的，安胜浩做出了自己的选择——哪怕由于记忆的混乱导致他欠缺了一些作为向导去处理极端情况的经验，但是他还是相信自己下意识做出的本能判断，毕竟当有些事做熟练时候，的确会变成本能的。

于是，他将自己的精神力缓缓在mall中延展开，重点是将滑冰场笼罩住，而后他将情绪调整为“安抚”，缓慢而坚定的影响开始逐渐扩散，所有被他精神力覆盖并没有立起精神屏障的人都将会感受到。

这对他来说其实是有些吃力的，向导病对他的能力影响非常大，也如初见时张佑赫所提到的，他连精神体都消失了，同时维持这么大范围的情绪影响真的有些超过他如今所拥有的能力的极限。

但总不能看孩子们被一直影响下去罢，他想。

他现在能力到了极限，不能一心二用，如果不是张佑赫正牵着他的手引领着方向，他几乎都不太能控制自己的身体。好在这个过程没有持续很久，否则就算精神连结且有一阶段的肉体碰触，也不足以维持他进行这个对于寻常向导来说最是简单不过的事情。

他是真的感觉到了自己的羸弱。这样又如何信誓旦旦地说自己能逃开佣兵塔换取自由呢。

他一时感叹，但很快他的不甘就在搭乘扶梯上到二层时，视线所及的琳琅满目的店铺传递的久违气息所冲淡了。他到底是远离了正常的社会生活有半年时间，竟像个孩子似的新奇起来，恨不得这看看那瞧瞧的，注意力根本集中不到那些只有在安静单一的环境下才会不断冲击头脑的忧虑上去。

而这一切自然都被一直默默延展了些五感的张佑赫一一获悉，甚至是安胜浩放出那哨兵不熟悉领域的力量时，他都清楚，因为那时候安胜浩脸上的表情，就和他们刚刚组成小队后私下里进行练习时一样，认真得太过可爱了，好像9年过去，只有他自己老去了，而他的Tonya一直都是记忆里的模样，分毫未变。

所以张佑赫更坚定地想要去掉安胜浩身上那让他变得不一样却依旧迷人的脆弱感，哪怕安胜浩这个人不是由是否拥有脆弱感来决定会不会被轻易击倒的，可说实话，张佑赫还是有些看不惯。他熟悉的Tonya不是这个模样的，而且他也确定，没有脆弱气质的时候，安胜浩的生活简单快乐，少有忧虑。他有愿望让安胜浩再度过上年少时候那种不知愁的生活，自然以那时候自己心上人的状态为标准，而不是继续允许眼下这恼人的忧郁继续笼罩着他。

至于这mall里的不太平，他能感觉到异样，毕竟视线所及的人都有问题，但他有过案底，拘禁结束后行动上却依旧受限，不管不顾就凭着一腔热血出手，最后只怕事情不好挽回。安胜浩也同样没有提出请求而只是默默做了些分内事，张佑赫明白自己该采取同样的行为，哪怕正义感其实一直在敲打着他的心。他知晓身后的佣兵塔工作人员一直在延展听力探究与记录他和安胜浩的所有对话，于是他也趁安胜浩挑选衣服的时候，吐出气音，并将目光瞥向那不远不近地跟随的二人，在得到了他们的点头回应后才重新将注意力放回在安胜浩身上。

挑了几件衣服后，就是去买耳坠。比起小店铺里花样繁多但金属纯度不高或者以塑料为主的情况，主要卖珠宝金银的大品牌的店里耳坠的造型就少了很多，好在安胜浩总是戴简单的十字架，就比较容易在昂贵的品牌货里找到。

选来选去先买了两对不一样的，一副直接就挂在他耳朵上没取下来，另一副装盒收好，张佑赫价都没看就刷卡签名，脸上带着笑，根本不像为整个佣兵塔熟知的抠门模样。买好了以后他也没马上离开这家店，而是拉着安胜浩的手拐去了在耳坠旁边的戒指柜台，仔细看了半天，还和柜员交流了一下定制款的事项，查看了它们品牌的小册子，才微微回首，问向不时往店铺外张望的安胜浩：“Tonya，你有喜欢的吗？”

被问到的向导本来没意识到这个问题的本质，也凑过来翻了翻那本印刷漂亮的小册子，而后才忽然醒悟过来，对着张佑赫眨了眨眼：“你要买婚戒？”

“对啊，不然我干嘛要问你，”张佑赫看他那副惊讶的模样忍不住笑了起来，顺便抬起两人在柜台下交握的手，放在了玻璃柜表面上，拇指摩挲着安胜浩的手背，转过脸来对着用一副了然表情并且也笑起来的导购小姐开口：“手还挺好看的，是吧？”

导购小姐也是人精，赶紧应和道：“两位真的很恩爱啊，看到你们这样的情侣来选我们的婚戒，也是对我们品牌的肯定了。这样，我推荐给您这个系列——‘Yutzpracachia’，它是一种植物，花语本意是‘无爱将死’，不过我们是想对婚姻给予美好的祝福，于是赋予了系列新的意义，就是‘因爱永恒’。”

无爱将死，因爱永恒吗？听到这种解释，两人都是一凛。在现实生活里，怕是没有人能只是为爱痴狂，活得那么戏剧也那么单纯。很多东西不是只由情感支配的，所以大家才会学会妥协，觉得挣扎，感叹这每一天的不易。

【如果能活得那么纯粹就好了。】

念头才起，安胜浩忽然回望和他产生一样念头的张佑赫，只见哨兵眼里的温柔铺天盖地，而自精神世界里传来的感情是一种对简单生活的向往，几乎不含杂质，足以感动到心里那个不谙世事的小小少年依旧存在的向导。

就是因为这种心情在，才会混淆了作为向导的，一直觉得负累的时光，并不断向往自由，想摆脱身份带来的困扰吧。

安胜浩为此也不禁微笑起来，他弯了眼睛，对导购小姐开口：“嗯，这个系列我很感兴趣，不过我们还需要考虑一下，谢谢你。”

“没关系，这本宣传册您拿着吧，随时欢迎再来我们店里看看，”导购小姐见惯了这种情形，并没有强行挽留，倒是很真挚地开了口，“祝二位幸福长久。”

收起小册子，两人都对她道了谢，并且由于她语气里的感动，一时都忽略了关系尴尬的问题，直到走出了店铺，安胜浩才复又想缩手暂时远离张佑赫，好像这样就能摆脱什么似的。不过他这次依旧没能成功，哨兵变得幽深的眼神紧锁着他，眼都不眨，让他感觉有些别扭，但还是不讨厌。

为了不继续别扭下去，他四下环顾，然后突然指向一家冰淇淋店，控制不了音量地大声开口，想遮掩自己的无措：“那有家冰淇淋店，我们去吃冰淇淋吧。”

“好。”张佑赫微微眯眼，表情纵容，好像在看爱人撒娇一样。

安胜浩更加紧张，径直走在前面，拽着故意沉下脚步使坏的男人往前，耳尖红且热，温度高到几乎快要不属于自己。

也是因为这样的小插曲，导致他们都忽略了情况的变化。

张佑赫本来没想点冰淇淋，不过看安胜浩在口味间犹豫不定，就也准备点一个，让安胜浩能品尝到多一种口味。店里就有座位，张佑赫就叫安胜浩坐下等着，自己则掏钱准备点单。

但后来回想，可能就是这个时候，那种悲哀的情绪到达了极点，在整个mall里爆发了。

这个时间店里人少，冰淇淋制作很快，不过店员的态度也挺古怪的，一直在敲敲打打，连做好的冰淇淋形状也很难看。张佑赫没责备什么，只是赶紧端着餐盘来到座位，看见安胜浩趴伏在桌面上，显然是受到了影响。

于是张佑赫也没坐下，就把冰淇淋取出并推到安胜浩面前后，专门扫开他后颈的头发，捏了捏那里的皮肤，试图通过更亲密一点的方式缓解他的痛苦。

安胜浩确实因此抬起了头，他的表情有点茫然，一双蓝眼睛有些游移不定。刚才埋在臂弯里的面孔有点发红，像是憋过气一样。姿势让他的刘海有点外翘，配上他的神情，显得有几分狼狈。

张佑赫感觉出来了些什么，但他不能完全肯定，因为他在精神世界方面一点能力都没有，只是微妙地感觉心里一沉再沉，不太舒服。正想和安胜浩确定，就看见向导十分木然地将冰淇淋大口送到嘴里，才几下就吃下去一半。

这里有空调，没有热得难受到需要用冰淇淋解热的程度——张佑赫站起身子，一把抢过安胜浩手里的勺子丢到盛放冰淇淋的碗里，而后用力半架起他就往外走，也不顾随行的工作人员的视线，头也不回地低吼出声，声音极度冰冷：“怎么还没人来管！”

那两人显然是叫他的暴怒吓到了，赶紧联络佣兵塔处理的同时还不忘跟上张佑赫的步伐，看他想要干什么。

好在怒火中烧的哨兵没有做什么异常的举动，只是选择了一个避开人的地方，将自己的向导压在墙面上，搂紧的同时亲吻了他。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是老问题，而且自己插了旗，周三超高兴presentation（这个词还是用英文吧，中文怎么说都怪怪的x）还拿了高分，结果从周四开始就浑身痛和迷糊，就是缺乏锻炼和缺觉，一松弛下来整个人都不好了，所以人就是贱啊，得有活干才有动力（比如下周周二周四考试，我现在感觉又有点脑洞要出现了，但是要复习啊啊啊啊啊【老张生日我也庆祝不能了so sad】）
> 
> 这章故意点了下题，其实戒指想写卡地亚的（是卡地亚对吧，我觉得我没记错），不过最后还是写了断肠草，就是点题一下，别显得和题目一点关系都没有（强行点题）
> 
> 至于后面的发展有点太着急了，但就两个小时的事我还不能一章写完的话不就真的废了吗！于是就用之前写假pwp时候的那种感觉来写了（感谢上天我还写了俩假的短篇，稍微锻炼了一下简化抒情，不然真的变成拖篇幅狂魔了x）可能会很赶，赶就赶吧，这篇我以为3w就完了，结果现在都6w了，真的是想太多【。
> 
> 至于老张这个不苟苟孩子的选择啊，别打我，这个只是形势所迫，倒不是说他没有责任感啥的。其实要是别的au，比如我点击量超高那篇（谢谢大家），黑道龙头的话，他不管也就不管了，但这篇的哨兵虽然执行过潜伏任务，但本质还是很正义的，所以要强调一下，他是有想法但不能的【当然这篇也是au，我觉得就算我说他不想管也没事，但莫名总觉得这篇可能和现实有地方相像会上升啥的（想多了），还是说一下，这是au，大大的au，我也是大大的粉，大大的良民【。
> 
> 再度实力推荐さくら ~あなたに出会えてよかった~（大概中译《樱花樱花想见你》吧），我也是撸基友推荐的别人家的视频听来的，超喜欢这个歌，loop百遍没听腻x，下次开这首写文好了（醒醒啊，下次大概是战斗了啊x
> 
> 就这样吧，下周要考试和搬家，下下周能写点然后就回国过暑假啦，回国反而更更慢，因为要出去和基友浪【。
> 
> 好在有基友是35粉！！！！感谢基友的存在！！！


End file.
